Ronald Weasley e a Pedra Filosofal
by biapurceno
Summary: Ronald Weasley é o filho mais novo da família Weasley (mais velho apenas que a única menina, Gina) e finalmente embarca para a tão sonhada Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts, onde junto com seus amigos, Harry Potter e Hermione Granger irão viver muitas aventuras em seu primeiro ano.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO UM **

** A vez de Ronald Weasley**

A movimentação do lado de fora do seu quarto fez com que Rony acordasse sobressaltado naquela manhã agradável de 1º de setembro. Na realidade, não conseguiu dormir muito aquela noite, tentando imaginar o que estava por vir. Passou toda sua vida aguardando ansiosamente por esse dia, viu cada um dos seus irmãos mais velhos passarem por essa experiência e agora que chegou sua vez estava tão ansioso que parecia que diabretes resolveram dar uma festa em seu estômago; mas não era para menos, hoje era seu primeiro dia na tão sonhada Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts.

Ronald era um bruxo de onze anos, alto e magro, com mãos e pés grandes e cabelos ruivos e fazia parte de uma das famílias mais tradicionais do mundo bruxo, os Weasleys; uma família simples, porém muito feliz e unida mesmo não tendo muito luxo. Seu pai, Arthur Weasley, trabalha no departamento de Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas, o departamento mais monótono e com um dos piores salários do ministério da magia, que trata de feitiços lançados em objetos trouxas. Rony tem seis irmãos: Carlinhos, Gui, Percy, Fred, Jorge, Gina, sendo ele mais velho apenas que Gina, mas só morava com quatro deles, já que Carlinhos morava na Romênia, cuidando de dragões e Gui estava na África a trabalho. Sua casa, a "Toca" como todos chamavam, não levava esse nome à toa, apesar de ter seis andares, era um pouco apertada e torta (sua mãe dizia que não, mas ele sabia que ela estava de pé por magia), porém o quintal enorme com várias árvores, galinhas e outros animais compensavam. Mas mesmo com tudo isso e todas as dificuldades, ele tinha muito orgulho de sua família.

Rony sentou-se na cama e olhou em volta, tentando lembrar se esqueceu de guardar alguma coisa em seu malão. Sua mãe tinha guardado todas as suas coisas na noite anterior, ela sabia que ele acabaria esquecendo de algo importante que ela teria que mandar depois. Pensou em pegar um dos seus posters dos Chudley Cannons, seu time favorito de quadribol, mas não sabia se teria onde pôr. Olhou para cima da sua mesinha de cabeceira, onde estava a miniatura de um goleiro de quadribol defendendo as balizas que ganhara no seu último aniversário de seu pai, mas não adiantava levar, talvez não tivesse tempo para ele. Por mais que seus irmãos tentassem explicar, era difícil imaginar Hogwarts ou o que ele faria lá. Ao lado estava sua varinha e ele sorriu. Era a varinha antiga de Carlinhos e estava meio lascada e com o pelo de unicórnio saindo. Seus pais não puderam lhe comprar uma varinha nova, pois Percy havia sido nomeado monitor e ganhado uniforme e uma coruja nova. A situação financeira de sua família era um pouco complicada. Raramente ganhava coisas novas e quando ganhava era sempre as coisas mais baratas. Embora as vezes fosse um pouco incômodo, já estava acostumado com isso. Estava feliz de qualquer forma por ter uma varinha.

Um barulho na porta tirou Rony de seus devaneios. Era seu pai que estava com o rosto para dentro do quarto com seu típico óculos torto e sustentando um sorriso bobo. Arthur era um homem bondoso, magro e calvo, ruivo como toda a família Weasley e obcecado por artefatos trouxas. Passava grande parte do tempo livre enfeitiçando objetos trouxas, mesmo sabendo que isso era ilegal. Para falar a verdade o departamento do ministério que comandava, controlava justamente essa atividade. Nos últimos dias aparecera com um carro trouxa velho e azul, que ele jurara para sua mãe que não iria enfeitiçá-lo, que só queria ver como funcionava.

Rony sorriu fraco para o pai. Não queria demonstrar o quanto estava nervoso, mas seu pai o conhecia muito bem para notar que estava com os nervos a flor da pele. Além do mais, era o sexto filho indo a Hogwarts, além dele próprio já ter ido, portanto sabia o quanto todos ficavam nervosos na primeira vez. Arthur entrou no quarto de Rony, fechou a porta e sentou-se ao lado do filho.

- Não fique assim, Rony. Hogwarts é o melhor lugar do mundo! Posso dizer que a melhor experiência da vida de um bruxo, tirando a hora que ele se torna pai.

- Mas e se eu não me adaptar? Se não conseguir controlar a magia? E se ninguém lá for com a minha cara?

- Você vai conseguir tudo isso e muito mais meu filho! - Arthur falou bagunçando seus cabelos - Você é um Weasley, todos ainda vão falar de você lá.

- Papai, eu não tenho nenhuma habilidade especial. Carlinhos era ótimo no quadribol, Gui era super inteligente, Percy é tão inteligente quanto Gui e foi até nomeado monitor, Fred e Jorge são engraçados e também conseguem ir bem os estudos, mas e eu? Parece que todas as qualidades foram para meus irmãos e não sobrou nada para mim.

- Não diga isso, Rony! – Arthur bradou – Você é tão inteligente, esperto e engraçado quanto seus irmãos. Para falar a verdade você possui muitas qualidades que seus irmãos não têm. Você é dos cinco o mais leal sua mãe e sua irmã e de todos nós, é, inclusive eu, você é o mais corajoso.

Rony deu um riso irônico. De todos os irmãos, na verdade, ele era o mais covarde. É o que todos sempre diziam, fora o seu medo incontestável de aranhas. Odiava aranhas, por vezes seus irmãos armaram para que ele ficasse em apuros com esses insetos e, por incrível que pareça, quem sempre o salvava era sua irmã mais nova.

- Não estou brincando. Você tem um espírito protetor que nenhum de nós temos. Como quando aquele bruxo falou que meu trabalho era bobo e você o acertou com um soco no nariz mesmo ele sendo bem maior que você. Ou quando Gina correu para o cercado de Hipogrifos quando fomos visitar sua tia Muriel e você paralisou todos eles por reflexo para tirar sua irmã de lá, enquanto seus irmãos apenas gritavam. – Arthur falou sorrindo – Não se menospreze meu filho, você é tão bom quanto seus irmãos!

Arthur afagou os cabelos de Rony e saiu em direção a porta.

- Mas papai, - Rony chamou - E se eu não for para a Grifinória?

Esse sim era o maior medo de Rony. Hogwarts era dividida em quatro casas. Grifinória, onde habitavam os mais bravios e corajosos; Lufa-Lufa, onde habitavam as pessoas mais pacientes, justas e leais; Sonserina, casa dos mais astutos e ambiciosos, sedentos de poder e também a casa de onde saiu mais bruxos das trevas e Corvinal, onde habitavam os bruxos mais inteligentes e perspicazes, ainda que misteriosos. Seus pais e todos os seus irmãos pertenceram a Grifinória, ir para a casa de Goddric Griffindor sempre foi motivo de orgulho para a família, mas não sabia se era digno de pertencer a uma casa tão renomada e especial. Não era corajoso, nem audacioso, nem astuto nem mesmo inteligente, o máximo que conseguiria seria ir para a Lufa-Lufa (diziam que apenas os panacas iam para lá), isso se não fosse expulso antes mesmo de entrar por não ter afinidade com nenhuma.

- Vou ficar tão orgulhoso de você quanto estou agora. - Arthur falou bondoso - Cada uma das casas tem sua história gloriosa e de cada uma delas saíram grandes bruxos. Você é um bruxo, Ron. Não importa para qual casa você vá você continuará sendo quem você é. Você pode achar que não tem nada de especial agora, mas um dia você vai perceber o quão especial você é.

Rony sorriu um pouco mais aliviado. Incrível como seu pai sempre tinha a coisa certa a dizer.

Agora um pouco melhor, seguiu para a cozinha com Arthur carregando seu malão. Estava um caos, como todo 1º de setembro. Sua mãe preparava os quatro lanches mais o almoço de Arthur, floreando a varinha freneticamente de um lado para o outro. Molly Weasley, uma mulher gorda e de aparência bondosa, era extremamente enérgica e ativa. Colocava ordem na casa como nem mesmo seu pai seria capaz de colocar. Mesmo concentrada fazendo os lanches, Molly gritava com os gêmeos, Fred e Jorge, a plenos pulmões, pois travavam uma guerra de espuma de sabão, fazendo uma enorme sujeira na cozinha. Percy lustrava seu medalhão de monitor conversando com Gina, mas ela não parecia estar interessada no que ele falava. Percy não parava de falar sobre sua nomeação como monitor desde que recebeu a notícia.

- Até que enfim você desceu. Mandei seu pai te buscar a séculos. Você não pode se atrasar é seu primeiro dia. - Rony soltou um muxoxo. Tinha esquecido por um momento do nervoso. - Vá tomar o seu café, querido.

Rony sentou-se à mesa com seus irmãos. De todos os sete, ele sempre foi o mais faminto. Mas hoje não estava com fome.

- Roniquinho não está com fome? - Fred fez um exagerado tom de surpresa ao ver Rony brincar com os ovos fritos em seu prato - Leve ele ao St Mungus mamãe, o caso é muito grave.

- Não precisa ficar nervoso, Rony. Tirando a parte que você quando você é selecionado para alguma casa em hogwarts você fica com dor de cabeça por um mês, e também tem que lutar com um trasgo até que ele chore e que quando faz algo errado o Filtch coloca você de cabeça para baixo na sala dele, Hogwarts não tem nada demais. - Fred falou sorrindo malicioso para um Rony assustado

- Tirando também que os primeiranistas não podem enviar nem receber corujas, nem assistir aos jogos de quadribol, nem comer no salão principal junto com os outros você vai achar que está em casa! - Jorge entrou na brincadeira.

Fred e Jorge, os gêmeos, eram os mais engraçados da família. Faziam piadas com tudo e com qualquer situação. Eram famosos em Hogwarts por suas marotices e excessos de detenções, para orgulho de Arthur e desespero de Molly. Os dois eram tão parecidos que até alguns anos atrás Rony confundia os dois. Agora não mais, Fred tinha mais sardas e Jorge tinha a voz mais grossa.

- Parem já com isso, estão deixando seu irmão assustado! - Molly bradou, embora tivesse um meio sorriso no rosto, virando-se bondosamente para Rony - É tudo mentira.

Rony voltou a brincar com os ovos fritos. Não sabia nenhum tipo de magia, nenhum feitiço sequer. Se tivesse realmente que lutar contra um trasgo provavelmente iria ser massacrado.

- Mamãe, eu não posso mesmo ir para Hogwarts?

- Como já disse, Gina, você é muito nova, ano que vem é a sua vez.

- Mas eu quero ir logo, vou ficar sozinha agora sem o Rony. Me deixa ir, por favor.

- Já disse que não é sua hora! – Molly bradou.

Nos últimos dias Gina estava insistindo bastante para ir a Hogwarts mais cedo e Molly já estava ficando com pouca paciência.

- Alguma notícia do Gringotes, papai? - Percy perguntou antes que Gina insistisse mais uma vez.

O Banco Gringotes, o lugar mais seguro do mundo bruxo tirando Hogwarts, havia sido invadido por algum bruxo, porém estranhamente ele não havia sido descoberto.

- Ainda não descobriram quem fez aquilo, mas foi constatado que nada foi roubado, o cofre fora esvaziado pouco antes. Tem de ser alguém muito poderoso para enganar toda a segurança que há naquele lugar. Tenho para mim que é arte das trevas – Arthur disse sombrio, e virou-se para Rony – Coma logo, vai ficar com fome na viagem.

Molly subiu para buscar os uniformes que ficaram separados e Arthur foi para a sala arrumar os malões. Jorge sentou-se ao lado de Rony.

- Quer aprender um feitiço legal?

- Mamãe vai ficar brava se vir você me ensinando magia.

- Ela não vai ver. Está com o Perebas aí?

Rony tirou um rato gordo e cinzento que ganhara de Percy do bolso um pouco desconfiado. O animal dormia.

- O que você vai fazer com ele?

- Nada, eu vou te ensinar como mudar a cor dele. – Rony sentou-se ereto na cadeira. - Você vai dizer: "Sol margaridas, amarelo maduro, muda para amarelo esse rato velho e burro".

- Isso é um feitiço?

- Claro que é! Tenta!

Ron pegou sua varinha e limpou a garganta.

- Sol margaridas, amarelo maduro, muda para amarelo esse rato velho e burro.

Nada aconteceu.

- Tenta de novo! - Jorge insistiu dando risinhos abafados

Porém sua mãe apareceu na cozinha. Rony guardou a varinha de volta.

- Você tenta depois, vamos para fora! – Jorge falou indo para o quintal com Rony a seus calcanhares.

Fred estava sentado à sombra de uma árvore, com uma caixa entre as pernas.

- Não conseguimos tudo... – Fred falou a Jorge abrindo a caixa – mas no passeio a Hogsmead compro o restante das coisas.

- Compramos algumas coisinhas para nos divertirmos durante o ano. – Jorge explicou a Rony com um sorriso malicioso – Esse aqui usamos com algumas pessoas especiais, faz a pessoa soluçar sem parar por horas, não há poção que faça melhorar.

- Esse é um dos meus favoritos. - Fred tirou da caixa uma pena. - A principio é inofensiva, parece até feita para escrever, porém quando você escreve, ela solta uma tinta no seu rosto que não sai durante o dia inteiro. É bem engraçado ver a pessoa tentando se livrar da tinta a qualquer custo.

- Legal - Disse Rony, pegando a pena da mão de Fred - Não dá nem para desconfiar... – e tocou a ponta da pena. O objeto esquentou um pouco e Fred deu um tapa em sua mão, fazendo a pena voar longe atirando tinta para todos os lados.

- Ficou louco, Rony? - Fred falou irritado - Isso é sensível. Veja só, pingou no seu nariz!

Rony automaticamente esfregou a mão no nariz tentando limpá-lo, em vão.

- Não vai sair. - Jorge falou, analisando a mancha - Terá de ter paciência.

- Não posso ficar assim, é meu primeiro dia! - Rony desesperou-se, esfregando com força.

- Vai ficar muito pior se esfregar. - Fred segurou a mão de Rony. Seu nariz já estava vermelho e a mancha continuava intacta.

- Pensa pelo lado positivo, Rony. Logo no primeiro dia você deve ganhar um apelido! - Jorge provocou. - Pintinha

- Manchinha. - Fred zombou.

- Sujinho.

- Hematoma

- Meninos, venham logo, vamos sair! - Molly chamou os filhos. Rony ficou realmente preocupado. E se ficasse lembrado pela mancha para sempre?

A família Weasley finalmente estava pronta, reunidos na pequena sala de estar com todos os malões em mãos. Rony procurou não encarar a mãe e o pai para que não notassem a mancha preta no nariz. Arthur apareceu na cozinha com um vaso de flor nas mãos.

- Vamos para o lugar de sempre, a livraria do senhor Ziran, que fica ao lado da estação, é o modo mais rápido de se chegar lá, uma vez que estamos em cima da hora.

- Por que o senhor Ziran não fica com medo de nós, já que chegamos pela lareira, mamãe? – Gina perguntou

- Porque ele é um aborto, querida. Ele nasceu bruxo, mas não tem magia, então ele conhece nossos meios de transportes e magias e até consegue ver coisas que os trouxas não conseguem. Podemos ir? Rony, primeiro você.

Iriam para Hogwarts via Flú, o transporte via lareiras, o mais usado pelos bruxos. Rony apanhou uma pitada do pó-de-flu no vaso e atirou na lareira. Chamas verde-esmeralda apareceram no lugar da fuligem. Segurando bem o malão, entrou nas chamas.

- Livraria Z! – falou com firmeza

Rony foi engolido pela incômoda e conhecida sensação da viagem via Flú. Era como se estivesse em um tubo de ar, girando, viajando a vários quilômetros por hora e passando de lareira em lareira com um chiado alto e irritante nos ouvidos. A melhor coisa a se fazer em uma viagem via Flú era ficar abraçado ao próprio corpo e de olhos fechados, porém segurando o malão isso não era possível, cada curva Rony batia com os braços a cabeça nos cantos da lareira.

Segundos depois caiu em um baque surdo no tapete vermelho e fofo do senhor Ziran. A loja estava fechada como em todo primeiro de setembro para receber alguns bruxos que optavam por vir via flu. Rony levantou-se cambaleando coberto de fuligem, pegando o malão que fora jogado longe e checando se Perebas, o rato, estava bem.

- Olá senhor Weasley! – O senhor baixinho e magrelo, com os dentes da frente um tanto grandes estava sentado em uma cadeira próximo ao balcão da loja – Primeiro dia?

- Sim... – Rony respondeu tentando se livrar da fuligem – Finalmente!

- Como queria ter ido para lá... – Senhor Ziran falou triste – Minha irmã foi. Todo natal e férias ela voltava me contando o que aprendera e as aventuras que tinham em Hogwarts. Pena que não tive essa sorte.

- Sinto muito... – Rony falou pesaroso.

Logo seus irmãos e seus pais também chegaram e todos os Weasleys foram para a estação.

- Bem, - Arthur falou quando chegaram à entrada – preciso ir para o ministério, tenho um longo dia pela frente... – Ele abraçou cada um dos filhos. – Tenham um bom ano letivo. – E aparatou.

- Vamos, temos pouco tempo! – Molly falou.

Finalmente estava na estação. Hogwarts estava mais perto. Muitos trouxas, pessoas que não eram bruxas, passavam de um lado para o outro, esbarrando com suas coisas estranhas na mão e nem sequer notavam a presença da família ruiva de bruxos passando no meio deles com suas malas e corujas. Nem sequer pediam desculpas por esbarrar.

- Cheio de trouxas, é claro... - Molly reclamou com os filhos. – Será que eles não passam um só dia sem vir aqui?

Pararam entre as plataformas nove e dez.

- Agora, qual é o número da plataforma? - perguntou Molly

- Nove e meia - Gina falou. O estresse do primeiro dia de aula definitivamente não fazia muito bem para sua mãe; como é que ela conseguia esquecer o número da plataforma depois de tanto tempo? - Mamãe, não posso ir...

- Você ainda não tem idade, Gina, agora fique quieta. – ela falou sem paciência. - Está bem, Percy, você vai primeiro.

Percy marchou em direção às plataformas nove e dez. Logo já tinha desaparecido.

- Fred, você agora - Molly ordenou

- Eu não sou Fred, sou Jorge - ele retrucou. Ele sabia que sua mãe estava perturbada pela correria e que cairia na brincadeira - Francamente, mulher, você diz que é nossa mãe? Não consegue ver que sou o Jorge?

- Desculpe, Jorge, querido.

- É brincadeira, eu sou o Fred - disse ele, rindo como se isso fosse muito engraçado. Jorge, que estava mais a frente o chamou e ambos também alcançaram à plataforma.

Agora era a sua vez. Rony preparou-se para correr, mas foi interrompido.

- Com licença - Um menino magricelo de cabelos negros e arrepiados, com olhos verde-vivos, usando óculos redondos e expressão humilde se aproximou. Empurrava um enorme malão com uma grande coruja branca presa na gaiola. Parecia ter mais ou menos a idade de Rony e estar perdido.

- Olá, querido. É a primeira vez que vai a Hogwarts? O Rony é novo também.

Molly apontou para Rony, o garoto lhe deu um meio sorriso. Já havia visto esse menino em algum lugar.

- É - respondeu o menino - A coisa é, a coisa é que não sei como...

- Como chegar à plataforma? - disse ela sorrindo maternalmente. O menino concordou com a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe. Basta caminhar diretamente para a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez. Não pare e não tenha medo de bater nela, isto é muito importante. Melhor fazer isso meio correndo se estiver nervoso. Vá, vá antes de Rony.

- Hum... Ok.

O menino virou o carrinho para a barreira. Ele começou a andar em direção a ela. Depois apertou o passo e logo não estava mais lá. Agora sim chegara sua vez, Rony ia preparar-se para correr para a barreira, mas reparou que sua mãe olhava a barreira com um sorriso bobo no rosto e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu havia me esquecido... - ela falou baixinho - Ele está tão grande, tão parecido com o pai. Por Merlin ele está aqui!

- Mamãe... – Rony ficou confuso – Você conhece ele?

- Sim... quero dizer, não! - ela falou ainda emocionada - Agora vá, antes que você perca o trem.

Rony percebeu que ela escondia algo, mas preferiu não perguntar. Correu em direção a barreira, já estava acostumado, sempre levava seus irmãos para pegar o trem. Em segundos finalmente alcançou a plataforma nove e meia.

A tão sonhada locomotiva vermelha a vapor estava parada à plataforma. Um letreiro no alto informava "Expresso de Hogwarts 11 horas". Rony se encontrou com seus irmãos e logo Molly e Gina se juntaram a elas. Gina e ela travavam uma discussão.

- Gina, você vai ano que vem. Pára de insistir!

Rony observou em volta, a plataforma estava lotada. Viu de Longe Neville Longbotton e sua avó conversando. Dino Thomas, filho de uma amiga de sua mãe também se encontrava pouco a frente. Tanto Neville quanto Dino também começavam esse ano. Também viu ao longe Draco Malfoy, um garoto pele pálida, cabelos muito loiros e olhar aristocrático e seu Pai. Lúcio Malfoy trabalhava no ministério assim como Arthur; mas por ter um cargo alto humilhava algumas pessoas quando tinha vontade. Entre elas seu pai.

As pessoas começaram a se movimentar para o trem, a hora estava chegando.

- É melhor vocês entrarem - Molly observou - Cadê os meninos? Fred? Jorge? Vocês estão aí? - Ela gritou para dentro do trem. De repente virou-se para Rony - Rony, você está com uma sujeira no nariz. - e tirou um lenço do bolso. Rony ainda tentou fugir, mas ela o agarrou e começou a limpar aponta do seu nariz.

- Mamãe, sai para lá - Desvencilhou-se.

- Aaaah, o Roniquinho está com uma coisa no nariz? - caçoou Fred, como se não soubesse o que era.

- Cale a boca - disse Rony irritado.

- Onde está o Percy? - perguntou Molly.

- Está vindo aí.

Percy veio todo pomposo, já com as vestes novas de Hogwarts. Suas vestes pareciam um pouco cinza perto das vestes do irmão. O distintivo de prata reluzia com a letra "M" em seu peito.

- Não posso demorar, mãe - falou ele. - Estou lá na frente, os monitores têm dois vagões separados...

- Ah, você é monitor, Percy? - perguntou Fred, com ar de grande surpresa. - Devia ter avisado, não fazíamos idéia.

- Espere ai, acho que me lembro de ter ouvido ele dizer alguma coisa - caçoou Jorge. - Uma vez...

- Ou duas..

- Um minuto...

- O verão todo.

- Ah, calem a boca - disse Percy zangado.

- Afinal por que foi que o Percy ganhou vestes novas? - Perguntou Jorge embora já soubesse a resposta.

- Porque é monitor - disse Molly com carinho - Está bem, querido, tenha um bom ano letivo, mande-me uma coruja quando chegar.

Ela beijou Percy no rosto e ele foi embora. Então. Virou-se para os gêmeos.

- Agora, vocês dois, este ano, se comportem. Se receber mais uma coruja dizendo que vocês... Vocês explodiram um banheiro ou...

- Explodiram um banheiro? Nunca explodimos um banheiro.

- Mas é uma grande idéia, obrigado, mamãe.

- Não tem graça. E cuidem do Rony.

- Não se preocupe, Roniquinho está seguro com a gente.

- Cale a boca - Rony mandou. Sabia que os irmãos sequer lembrariam que ele estava lá.

- Ei, mãe, advinha? Adivinha quem acabamos de encontrar no trem? Sabe aquele menino de cabelos pretos que estava perto da gente na estação? Sabe quem ele é?

- Quem?

- Harry Potter! – Rony arregalou os olhos, Gina soltou um gritinho e Molly sorriu como se tivesse acabado de ter certeza de algo.

Harry Potter era o famoso menino-que-sobreviveu. No passado, havia um poderoso bruxo das trevas, Voldemort, que lutava para exterminar todos os nascidos trouxas existentes. Era um bruxo tão cruel que até hoje as pessoas não tinham coragem de pronunciar seu nome. Por algum motivo no passado, esse bruxo perseguiu a família Potter. Na noite de 31 de outubro de 1980, Voldemort encontrou os Potters em seu esconderijo e os atacou. Após matar Tiago Potter, o bruxo tentou matar Harry, porém Lílian Potter se atirou na frente do feitiço, dando a vida no lugar do filho. Quando Voldemort tentou matar Harry pela segunda vez, a magia de alguma forma voltou contra o próprio Voldemort, fazendo com que ele desaparecesse e Harry ficasse com uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. Harry Potter tinha apenas um ano quando isso aconteceu, desde então ele vivia com os tios trouxas.

- Ah, mamãe, posso subir no trem para ver ele, mamãe, ali, por favor... - Gina perguntou, ficando na ponta dos pés para vê-lo.

- Você já o viu, Gina, e o coitado não e um bicho de zoológico para você ficar olhando. É ele mesmo, Fred? Como é que você sabe?

- Perguntei a ele. Vi a cicatriz. Está lá mesmo, parece um raio.

- Coitadinho. Não admira que estivesse sozinho. Foi tão educado quando me perguntou como entrar na plataforma. - Os olhos de Molly voltaram a encher de lágrimas.

- Deixa para lá, você acha que ele se lembra como era Você-Sabe-Quem? - Fred perguntou

Molly ficou muito séria. Rony se afastou um pouco.

- Proíbo-lhe de perguntar a ele, Fred. Não, não se atreva. Como se ele precisasse de alguém para lhe lembrar uma coisa dessas no primeiro dia de escola.

- Está bem, não precisa ficar nervosa.

Um sonoro apito ecoou pela plataforma. O trem iria partir.

- Depressa! - Disse Molly. Rony e os gêmeos subiram no trem e debruçaram na janela para a mãe lhes dar um beijo de despedida. Gina começou a chorar.

- Não chore, Gina, vamos lhe mandar um monte de corujas. - Fred falou serenamente

- Vamos lhe mandar uma tampa de vaso de Hogwarts.

- Jorge!

- Estou só brincando, mamãe.

O trem começou a andar. Rony acenou para Gina, que corria atrás do trem ainda com carinha de choro. Era a primeira vez que ficaria sem nenhum dos irmãos em casa.

O trem ganhou velocidade e a mãe e a irmã sumiram. Fred e Jorge entraram na cabine onde se encontrava Lino Jordan, porém já estava cheia. Passou olhando algumas cabines, mas todas pareciam lotadas, com exceção de uma. Abriu a porta da cabine aparentemente vazia, mas já tinha alguém dentro. O mesmo menino magricela de óculos redondo e olhos verdes da estação de trem. Era Harry Potter.

- Tem alguém sentado aqui? - perguntou, apontando para o assento vazio - O resto do trem está cheio.

- Não! - Harry respondeu prontamente.

Rony sentou-se de frente para Harry. Olhando de perto ele parecia tão normal. Quando falavam do menino-que-sobreviveu, Rony sempre imaginou alguém mais forte e com uma aparência bravia. Harry parecia ser tão forte e corajoso quanto ele. Além do mais, sua franja escondia sua cicatriz, então não sabia ao certo se realmente ele possuía uma. Talvez Fred e Jorge estivessem brincando. Harry se mexeu um pouco desconfortável, só então percebeu que olhava o menino sem desviar, disfarçou olhando para a janela.

- Oi, Rony, - Os gêmeos voltaram. - Escuta aqui, vamos para o meio do trem. Lino Jordan trouxe uma tarântula gigante.

- Certo. – Rony falou sentindo um arrepio ao pensar em uma tarântula gigante.

- Harry - disse Fred -, nós já nos apresentamos? Fred e Jorge Weasley. E este é o Rony, nosso irmão. Vejo vocês mais tarde, então.

- Tchau - disseram Rony e Harry_.-_ Você é Harry Potter mesmo? - Rony não conseguiu mais segurar

Harry confirmou com a cabeça.

- Ah, bom, pensei que fosse uma brincadeira do Fred e do Jorge e você tem mesmo... Sabe... - Rony apontou para a testa de Harry. Harry afastou a franja para mostrar a cicatriz em forma de raio. Era exatamente como descrevia, então era ele mesmo.

- Então foi aí que Você-Sabe-Quem...?

- Foi, mas não me lembro.

- De nada? - perguntou Rony ansioso.

- Bom... Lembro de muita luz verde, mas nada mais.

- Uau! – Rony exclamou. Ele lembrava até da maldição da morte que fora lançada nele. Ele era tão novinho quando isso aconteceu, porém uma maldição da morte, não importa a idade, não era uma coisa para se esquecer. Rony percebeu que olhava para ele de novo então desviou o olhar.

- Todos na sua família são bruxos? - Harry perguntou interessado.

- Hum... São, acho que sim. Acho que mamãe tem um primo em segundo grau que é contador, mas ninguém nunca fala nele.

- Então você já deve saber muitas mágicas.

Rony sorriu sem graça. Seus pais evitavam ao máximo ensinar algo de magia para os filhos antes de Hogwarts para que não caíssem na tentação de usá-las. Todas as magias que já fez foram sem querer, como na vez que Fred o empurrou de uma árvore, quando aterrissou, no lugar do chão tinha um poço fundo de água. Porém com a varinha, propositalmente, nunca fizera. Com exceção daquela que seu irmão ensinou mais cedo para mudar a cor de Perebas e que não funcionara.

- Ouvi dizer que você foi viver com os trouxas. Como é que eles são? - Rony desconversou.

- Horríveis... Bom_, _nem todos. Mas minha tia e meu tio e meu primo são, eu gostaria de ter tido três irmãos bruxos.

- Cinco. - Rony falou um pouco desanimado, não que não gostasse dos irmãos, muito pelo contrário, mas as vezes era difícil ter um pouco de atenção ou privacidade com tanta gente - Sou o sexto de minha família a ir para Hogwarts. Pode-se dizer que tenho de fazer justiça ao nosso nome. Gui e Carlinhos já terminaram a escola. Gui foi chefe dos monitores e Carlinhos foi capitão do time de Quadribol. Agora Percy é monitor. Fred e Jorge fazem muita bagunça, mas tiram notas muito boas e todo mundo acha que eles são realmente engraçados. Todos esperam que eu me saia tão bem quanto os outros, mas se eu me sair bem, não será nada de mais, porque eles fizeram isso primeiro. E também não se ganha nada novo quando se tem cinco irmãos. Uso as vestes velhas de Gui, a varinha velha de Carlinhos e o rato velho do Percy... - Rony meteu a mão no bolso interno do paletó e tirou o rato cinzento e gordo que continuava dormindo.

- O nome dele é Perebas e ele é inútil, quase nunca acorda. Percy ganhou uma coruja de meu pai por ter sido escolhido monitor, mas eles não podiam... quero dizer, em vez disso ganhei Perebas.

Rony sentiu suas orelhas esquentarem. Não conhecia Harry tão bem para comentar a situação financeira de sua família. Porém notou que Harry entendeu. Rony voltou a observar a janela.

- Er... Até um mês atrás eu não tinha dinheiro algum... - Harry falou. - Meus tios não gostam de mim. Cresci usando as roupas velhas do meu primo que é umas duas vezes maior e mais gordo que eu. Eu era até humilhado na escola por isso. Nem mesmo no meu aniversário ganhava alguma coisa legal. O máximo era uma blusa que Duda não gostava.- Harry pareceu triste com a lembrança. Jamais iria imaginar que o menino que sobreviveu passava por uma coisa dessas. - E até Rúbeo me contar, eu não sabia o que era ser bruxo nem quem eram meus pais nem o Voldemort.

Rony sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao ouvir esse nome, ao mesmo tempo em que estava chocado e impressionado.

- Que foi? - Harry perguntou confuso.

_- _Você disse o nome do Você-Sabe-Quem! -exclamou - Eu achava que de todas as pessoas você...

- Não estou tentando ser corajoso nem nada dizendo o nome dele. É que nunca soube que não se podia dizer. Está vendo o que quero dizer? Tenho muito que aprender... Aposto que vou ser o pior da classe. - Harry falou triste.

- Não vai ser não. Tem uma porção de gente que vem de famílias de trouxas e aprende bem depressa.

Enquanto conversavam, o trem saiu de Londres. Agora corriam por campos cheios de vacas e carneiros. Ficaram calados por um tempo, contemplando os campos e as estradinhas passarem num lampejo.

Por volta do meio-dia e meia ouviram um grande barulho no corredor e uma com um grande carrinho de doces perguntou sorrindo:

- Querem alguma coisa do carrinho, queridos?

Harry se levantou prontamente observando o carrinho, tirando muitos nuques e fazendo contas. Molly não podia dar dinheiro a Rony para comprar doces, pois teria que dar para seus irmãos também, e ela não teria o bastante para todos. Harry escolhia um pouco de cada coisa. feijoezinhos de todos os sabores, balas de goma, chicles de bola, sapos de chocolate, tortinhas de abóbora, bolos de caldeirão, varinhas de alcaçuz. Tudo que Rony sempre gostou de comer. Seu estomago roncou e ele lembrou-se que não tinha tomado café.

Harry jogou todos os doces no acento vazio. Era mais doces do que Rony havia pensado.

- Que fome, hein?

- Morrendo de fome - respondeu Harry, dando uma grande dentada na tortinha de abóbora.

Rony tirou os sanduíches que sua mãe fizera mais cedo do bolso. Olhando tudo que Harry comprou não dava nem vontade de comer os seus. - Ela sempre se esquece que não gosto de carne enlatada.

- Troco com você por um desses - propôs Harry, oferecendo um pastelão de carne. - Tome...

- Você não vai querer isso, é muito seco. Ela não tem muito tempo - Rony falou um pouco triste. - Você sabe, somos cinco.

- Come... Coma um pastelão - Harry insistiu, parecia fazer questão que comesse com ele.

Rony não fez cerimônia, largou os sanduíches de lado e encheu a mão com doces, iniciando a longa jornada que era acabar com a fome.

- Que é isso? - perguntou Harry a Rony, mostrando um pacote de sapos de chocolate. - Eles não são sapos de verdade, são?

- Não. Mas vê qual é a figurinha, está me faltando a _Agripa._

- O quê? - Harry perguntou confuso.

- Claro que você não sabe, - Rony esqueceu que Harry não conhecia - os sapos de chocolate têm figurinhas dentro, sabe, para colecionar, bruxas e bruxos famosos. Tenho umas quinhentas, mas não tenho a _Agripa_ nem o_ Ptolomeu._

Harry abriu o sapo de chocolate e puxou a figurinha.

- Então este é Dumbledore! - exclamou Harry.

- Não me diga que nunca ouviu falar de Dumbledore! Quer me dar um sapo? Quem sabe eu tiro a Agripa. Obrigado

Rony abriu a caixa cuidadosamente, procurando a figurinha, enquanto Harry lia a dele.

- Ele desapareceu! - Harry falou surpreso ao notar que a imagem de Dumbledore não estava mais lá.

- Ora, você não pode esperar que ele fique aí o dia todo. Depois ele volta. Não, tirei a _Morgana_ outra vez e já tenho umas seis... Você quer? Pode começar a colecionar.

Rony olhou para as outras caixas de sapos de chocolate fechadas. Esse era seu doce favorito.

- Sirva-se - disse Harry. - Mas, sabe, no mundo dos trouxas, as pessoas ficam paradas nas fotos.

- Ficam? O que, eles não se mexem? - Rony ficou surpreso. - Que coisa esquisita!

Rony apressou-se em acabar com os sapos de chocolate a sua frente. Harry parecia mais interessado em ver os bruxos e bruxas da história do que em comer.

- Você vai ter que tomar cuidado com essas aí - alertou Rony, vendo que ele havia pegado o pacote de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. - Quando dizem todos os sabores eles querem dizer TODOS OS SABORES. Sabe, todos os sabores comuns como chocolate, hortelã e laranja, mas também. Espinafre, fígado e bucho. Jorge achou que sentiu gosto de _bicho-papão _uma vez.

Rony apanhou uma balinha verde, geralmente as verdes vinham com uma pegadinha; examinou-a atentamente e mordeu uma ponta.

- Eca! Está vendo? Couve-de-bruxelas.

Eles se divertiram comendo as balas. Eram engraçadas as caras que Harry fazia a cada balinha que tirava. A impressão que tinha era de que Harry Potter nunca havia se divertido na vida.

Os campos que passavam agora pela janela estavam ficando mais silvestres. As plantações tinham desaparecido. Agora havia matas, rios serpeantes e morros verde-escuros.

Ouviram uma batida à porta da cabine e Neville, um menino de rosto redondo e um pouco dentuço, colocou a cabeça para dentro da cabine. Parecia prestes a chorar.

- Desculpem, mas vocês viram um sapo?

Quando os dois sacudiram a cabeça, ele chorou.

- Perdi ele! Está sempre fugindo de mim!

- Ele vai aparecer - consolou Harry.

- Vai - disse o menino infeliz. - Se você vir ele...

E saiu.

- Não sei por que ele está tão chateado - disse Rony. - Se eu tivesse trazido um sapo ia querer perder ele o mais depressa que pudesse. Mas, trouxe Perebas, por isso nem posso falar nada.

O rato continuava dormindo pesadamente.

- Ele podia estar morto e ninguém ia saber a diferença - disse Rony desgostoso. - Tentei mudar a cor dele para amarelo para deixar ele mais interessante, mas o feitiço não deu certo. Vou-lhe mostrar. Olhe...

Remexeu na mala e tirou sua varinha. Ele viu Harry olhando para a ponta brilhante dela.

- O pêlo do unicórnio está quase saindo. Em todo o caso...

Tinha acabado de erguer a varinha quando a porta da cabine abriu outra vez. Neville estava de volta, mas desta vez tinha uma garota já vestida com o uniforme em sua companhia. Tinha os cabelos castanhos muito cheios, os dentes da frente um pouco grandes e falava com um tom de superioridade na voz.

- Ninguém viu um sapo? Neville perdeu o dele.

- Já dissemos a ele que não vimos o sapo - respondeu Rony, mas a menina não notou. Estava mais interessada na varinha em sua mão.

- Você está fazendo magia? Quero ver.

A menina sentou-se ao lado de Harry com o nariz empinado. Rony não gostou, não gostava que o assistissem. Aliás, não a convidou para assistir.

- Hum... Está bem. - falou contrariado

Pigarreou.

- Sol margaridas, amarelo maduro, muda para amarelo esse rato velho e burro.

Ele agitou a varinha, mas como antes, nada aconteceu. Perebas continuou cinzento e completamente adormecido.

- Você tem certeza de que esse feitiço está certo? - perguntou a menina assumindo um ar intelectual - Bem, não é muito bom, né? Experimentei uns feitiços simples só para praticar e deram certo. Ninguém na família é bruxo, foi uma surpresa enorme quando recebi a carta, mas fiquei tão contente, é claro, quero dizer, é a melhor escola de bruxaria que existe, me disseram. Já sei de cor todos os livros que nos mandaram comprar, é claro, só espero que seja suficiente, aliás, sou Hermione Granger, e vocês quem são?

Ela disse tudo isso muito depressa. Rony olhou para Harry o garoto estava tão confuso quanto ele. Mal havia conhecido a menina, mas já não gostava dela.

- Sou Rony Weasley.

- Harry Potter.

- Verdade? Já ouvi falar de você, é claro. Tenho outros livros recomendados, e você está na _História _da _magia moderna _e em _Ascensão e queda das artes das trevas e _em _Grandes acontecimentos do século XX._

- Estou? - Harry perguntou assustado.

- Nossa, você não sabia, eu teria procurado saber tudo que pudesse se fosse comigo - disse Hermione. - já sabem em que casa vão ficar? Andei perguntando e espero ficar na Grifinória, me parece a melhor, ouvi dizer que o próprio Dumbledore foi de lá, mas imagino que a Corvinal não seja muito ruim.. Em todo o caso, acho melhor irmos procurar o sapo de Neville. E é melhor vocês se trocarem, sabe, vamos chegar daqui a pouco. - E saiu levando Neville a seus calcanhares.

- Seja qual for a minha casa, espero que ela não esteja lá - comentou Rony, jogando a varinha de volta na mala. - Feitiço besta. Foi o Jorge que me ensinou, aposto que sabia que não prestava.

- Em que casa estão os seus irmãos? - perguntou Harry.

- Grifinória. - Rony sentiu um solavanco no estômago ao lembrar-se da escolha da casa - Mamãe e papai estiveram lá também. Não sei o que vão dizer se eu não estiver. Acho que a Corvinal não seria muito ruim, mas imagine se me puserem na Sonserina.

- É a casa em que Vol... Quero dizer Você-Sabe-Quem esteve? - Harry perguntou.

- É. - Rony respondeu afundando-se no acento, triste.

- Sabe, acho que as pontas dos bigodes de Perebas ficaram um pouquinho mais claras - disse Harry tentando mudar de assunto. - Então, o que é que os seus irmãos mais velhos fazem agora que já terminaram?

- Carlinhos está na Romênia estudando dragões e Gui está na África fazendo um serviço para o _Gringotes._ Você soube o que aconteceu com o _Gringotes_? _O Profeta Diário _só fala nisso, mas acho que morando com os trouxas você não recebe o jornal. Uns caras tentaram roubar um cofre de segurança máxima.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Verdade? E o que aconteceu com eles?

- Nada, é por isso que é uma noticia tão importante. Não foram pegos. Papai disse que deve ter sido um bruxo das trevas poderoso para enganar _Gringotes, _mas estão achando que eles não levaram nada, isso é que é esquisito. É claro que todo o mundo fica apavorado quando uma coisa dessas acontece porque Você-Sabe-Quem pode estar por trás da coisa.

Rony percebeu que Harry ficou preocupado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada! – Harry falou assustado.

- Qual é o seu time de Quadribol - Rony perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Hum... Não conheço nenhum - Harry confessou.

- O quê? - Rony parecia pasmo. - Ah, espere ai, é o melhor jogo do mundo - Rony falou excitado - É composto por seis jogadores e um goleiro. O goleiro protege os três aros dos arremessos que os três artilheiros fazem com a goles, que é a bola feita para marcar os pontos. Cada vez que acerta o aro o time ganha dez pontos. Tem também os batedores, que servem para proteger o apanhador e os artilheiros dos balaços e tentar acertar os jogadores do outro time. Balaços são bolas menores e que tem vida própria. Também tem os apanhadores, que estão lá apenas para pegar o pomo de ouro, que é uma bola muito pequena e voadora... - Rony contou a Harry tudo que sabia de quadribol, estava mostrando a Harry as qualidades do jogo quando a porta da cabine se abriu mais uma vez, mas agora não era Neville, nem Hermione Granger.

Três garotos entraram, entre eles Draco Malfoy, o garoto da plataforma, que olhou para Harry com um interesse anormal.

- É verdade? - perguntou ele, com os olhos cinzentos cerrados - Estão dizendo no trem que Harry Potter está nesta cabine. Então é você?

- Sou - respondeu Harry.

- Ah, este é Crabbe e este outro, Goyle - Draco apresentou os garotos notando que Harry os olhava. Draco era tão magricela quanto Harry e Rony, porém Crabbe e Goyle, por outro lado, eram enormes - E meu nome é Draco Malfoy.

Rony tossiu de leve, escondendo uma risadinha. Sempre achou o nome Draco esquisito.

- Acha o meu nome engraçado, é? Nem preciso perguntar quem você é. Meu pai me contou que na família Weasley todos têm cabelos ruivos e sardas e mais filhos do que podem sustentar. - Rony sentiu suas orelhas queimarem. Draco virou-se novamente para Harry - Você não vai demorar a descobrir que algumas famílias de bruxos são bem melhores do que outras, Harry. Você não vai querer fazer amizade com as ruins. E eu posso ajudá-lo nisso.

Ele estendeu a mão para apertar a de Harry, mas Harry não apertou.

- Acho que sei dizer qual é o tipo ruim sozinho, obrigado. - disse com frieza.

Draco crispou os lábios claramente aborrecido com a atitude de Harry. Definitivamente Harry Potter era um garoto legal.

- Eu teria mais cuidado se fosse você, Harry. - disse lentamente. - A não ser que seja mais educado, vai acabar como os seus pais. Eles também não tinham juízo. Você se mistura com gentinha como os Weasley e aquele Rúbeo e vai acabar se contaminando.

Rony e Harry se levantaram. O rosto de Rony parecia que estava em brasa. Não faltava muito para acertar um soco bem dado nos dentes certinhos do loiro.

- Repete isso. - Harry ordenou com os olhos cerrados. Estava cada vez gostando mais de Harry.

- Ah, você vai brigar com a gente, vai? - Draco caçoou.

- A não ser que você se retire agora - disse Harry. Rony não iria recuar, mas sabia que se realmente rolasse uma briga entre eles iriam levar a pior, levando em consideração a diferença de tamanho de Crabbe e Goyle para eles.

- Mas não estamos com vontade de nos retirar, estamos, garotos? Já comemos toda a nossa comida e parece que vocês ainda têm alguma coisa.

Goyle fez menção de apanhar os sapos de chocolate ao lado de Rony. Rony deu um pulo para frente, mas antes que encostasse em Goyle, este soltou um berro terrível.

Perebas estava pendurado em seu dedo, os dentinhos afiados enterrados na junta de Goyle. Crabbe e Draco recuaram enquanto Goyle rodava e rodava o braço, urrando, e quando Perebas finalmente se soltou e bateu na janela, os três desapareceram na mesma hora. Talvez achassem que havia mais ratos escondidos nos doces, ou talvez tivessem ouvido passos, porque um segundo depois, Hermione Granger entrou.

- Que foi que aconteceu? - perguntou, vendo os doces espalhados no chão e Rony apanhando Perebas pela cauda.

- Acho que apagaram ele - disse Rony a Harry. Ele viu Hermione chegar, mas preferiu ignorá-la na esperança que saísse. Examinou Perebas mais atentamente. - Não... Não acredito... Ele voltou a dormir.- Rony falou sem acreditar - Você já conhecia Draco Malfoy?

- Sim. Conheci quando comprava minhas vestes de Hogwarts. Não imaginei que fosse assim. - Disse Harry

- Conheço a família dele - disse Rony sombrio. - Foram os primeiros a voltar para o nosso lado depois que Você-Sabe-Quem desapareceu. Disseram que tinha sido enfeitiçado. Papai não acredita nisso. Diz que o pai de Draco não precisou de desculpa para se bandear para o lado das Trevas. - Não iria contar a parte que o pai dele zombava do seu no trabalho. Então virou-se para Hermione, ela não tinha ido embora - Podemos fazer alguma coisa por você.

- É melhor vocês se apressarem e trocarem de roupa. Acabei de ir lá na frente perguntar ao maquinista e ele me disse que estamos quase chegando. Vocês andaram brigando? Vão se meter em encrenca antes mesmo de chegarmos lá!

- Perebas andou brigando, nós não - disse Rony sem acreditar no quanto aquela menina era intrometida - Você se importa de sair para podermos nos trocar.

- Está bem. Só vim para cá porque as pessoas nas outras cabines estão se comportando feito crianças, correndo pelos corredores - disse Hermione em tom choroso. - E você está com o nariz sujo, sabia?

Rony amarrou a cara quando ela se retirou. Fred e Jorge pagariam por ter deixado que ele ficasse com a mancha. Algo dizia que ele ainda teria trabalho com essa garota durante o ano.

- Vamos chegar a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, deixem a bagagem no trem, ela será levada para a escola.

Rony novamente sentiu um solavanco no estomago. Estava na hora. Já com as vestes (as do Harry eram novas, novamente as de Rony parecia que eram cinza e não pretas) os dois se prepararam para descer. O trem foi diminuindo a velocidade e finalmente parou. As pessoas se empurraram para chegar à porta e descer na pequena plataforma escura. Estava muito frio, só então que Rony reparou se suas vestes estavam curtas.

- Alunos do primeiro ano! Primeiro ano aqui! Tudo bem Harry?

O rosto grande e peludo de Rúbeo Hagrid sorria por cima de um mar de cabeças para Harry. Rúbeo era um meio gigante que trabalhava como guarda-caça em hogwarts, apesar de ter quase três metros de altura e uma aparência intimidadora, era o homem mais bondoso que havia em Hogwarts, segundo seus irmãos.

- Vamos, venham comigo. Mais alguém do primeiro ano?

Aos escorregões e tropeços, eles seguiram Hagrid, Rony tentava ver algo, mas estava tudo muito escuro. Ninguém falou muito. Neville fungou umas duas vezes. Não deve ter encontrado o sapo pelo jeito.

- Vocês vão ter a primeira visão de Hogwarts em um segundo. - Hagrid gritou por cima do ombro -, logo depois dessa curva.

Ouviu-se um ooooh muito alto.

O caminho estreito se abrira de repente ate a margem de um grande lago escuro. Encarrapitado no alto de um penhasco na margem oposta, as janelas cintilando no céu estrelado, havia um imenso castelo com muitas torres e torrinhas.

- Só quatro em cada barco! - gritou Hagrid, apontando para uma flotilha de barquinhos parados na água junto à margem. Rony e Harry sentaram-se no barco com Neville e, para desespero de Rony, Hermione.

- Todos acomodados? - gritou Hagrid, que tinha um barco só para si. - Então... VAMOS!

E a flotilha de barquinhos largou toda ao mesmo tempo, deslizando pelo lago que era liso como um vidro. Todos estavam silenciosos, os olhos fixos no grande castelo no alto. A construção se agigantava à medida que se aproximavam do penhasco em que estava situado.

- Abaixem as cabeças! - berrou Hagrid quando os primeiros barcos chegaram ao penhasco, todos abaixaram as cabeças e os barquinhos atravessaram uma cortina de hera que ocultava uma larga abertura na face do penhasco. Foram impelidos por um túnel escuro, que parecia levá-los para debaixo do castelo, até uma espécie de cais subterrâneo, onde desembarcaram subindo em pedras e seixos.

- Ei, você ai! É o seu sapo? - perguntou Hagrid, que verificava os barcos à medida que as pessoas desembarcavam.

- Trevo! - gritou Neville feliz, estendendo as mãos.

Então eles subiram por uma passagem aberta na rocha, acompanhando a lanterna de Hagrid e desembocaram finalmente em um gramado fofinho e úmido à sombra do castelo.

Subiram uma escada de pedra e se aglomeraram em torno da enorme porta de carvalho.

- Estão todos aqui? Você aí, ainda está com o seu sapo?

Hagrid ergueu um punho gigantesco e bateu três vezes na porta do castelo


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

**O Chapéu Seletor**

A porta abriu-se com um ruído. E apareceu uma bruxa alta de cabelos negros e veste verde-esmeralda. Tinha o rosto muito severo e o tom de voz mandão como o de Hermione. Rony já sabia de quem se tratava.

- Alunos do primeiro ano, Professora Minerva McGonagall - informou Hagrid.

- Obrigada Hagrid. Eu cuido deles daqui em diante.

Ela escancarou a porta. Seus irmãos já haviam falado do tamanho do saguão, mas sequer sua imaginação chegou a tanto. Poderia caber a toca inteira ali dentro que ainda sobraria espaço. As paredes de pedra estavam iluminadas com archotes flamejantes, o teto era alto demais para se ver. A cada passo que dava Rony sentia que estava mais próximo do grande momento. A partir daquele dia ele aprenderia magia de verdade, diferente das que fazia sem querer quando seus irmãos o irritavam. Magia para se defender, para ajudar alguém. Iria aprender magia para um dia fazer a diferença. E não via a hora de começar.

Todos os primeiranistas pararam ao lado de uma porta, de onde podiam ouvir centenas de vozes. A escola inteira estava lá devia estar lá, no salão principal. Mas a Professora Minerva levou os alunos a uma sala vazia ao lado do saguão. Eles se agruparam lá dentro, um pouco apertados, olhando, nervosos, para os lados.

- Bem-vindos a Hogwarts - disse a Professora Minerva. - O banquete de abertura do ano letivo vai começar daqui a pouco, mas antes de se sentarem às mesas, vocês serão selecionados por casas. A seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante porque, enquanto estiverem aqui sua casa será uma espécie de família em Hogwarts. Vocês assistirão a aulas com o restante dos alunos de sua casa, dormirão no dormitório da casa e passarão o tempo livre na sala comunal. As quatro casas chamam-se Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Cornival e Sonserina. Cada casa tem sua história honrosa e cada uma produziu bruxas e bruxos extraordinários. Enquanto estiverem em Hogwarts os seus acertos renderão pontos para sua casa, enquanto os erros a farão perder. No fim do ano, a casa com o maior numero de pontos receberá a Taça da Casa, uma grande honra. Espero que cada um de vocês seja motivo de orgulho para a casa a qual vier a pertencer. A Cerimônia de Seleção vai se realizar dentro de alguns minutos na presença de toda a escola. Sugiro que vocês se arrumem o melhor que puderem enquanto esperam.

O olhar dela se demorou por um instante na capa de Neville, que estava afivelada debaixo da orelha esquerda, e em seguida sustentou o olhar em Rony, que teve certeza que se tratava se seu nariz manchado.

- Voltarei quando estivermos prontos para receber vocês - disse a Professora Minerva. - Por favor, aguardem em silêncio.

E se retirou da sala.

- Mas como é que eles selecionam a gente para as casas? - Harry perguntou

- Devem fazer uma espécie de teste, acho. Fred diz que dói à cabeça, mas acho que estava brincando.

Seus pais tinham uma mania estranha de ocultar as coisas de Hogwarts dos filhos para não estragar a surpresa. Rony prometeu a si mesmo que se um dia tiver filhos, não fará isso. Na verdade, assim que voltasse contaria a Gina todos os detalhes.

Todos ainda estavam apavorados com o que os esperava para a seleção das casas. Harry tentava abaixar seu cabelo a qualquer custo, Hermione cochichava algo que parecia ser feitiços. Não sabia nenhum feitiço a não ser aquele que Jorge o ensinara e que não funcionava.

Um alvoroço o trouxe de volta de seus pensamentos.

- Que di... - Harry começou a falar, mas ofegou com a visão que teve.

Uns vinte fantasmas passaram pela parede dos fundos. Brancos-pérola e ligeiramente transparentes, eles deslizaram pela sala conversando e entre si, mal vendo os alunos do primeiro ano. Seus irmãos já haviam falado nos fantasmas de Hogwarts. Sabia que o da Grifinória era o Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, mas não sabia qual deles era. O mais gordinho de todos seguia falando:

- Perdoar e esquecer eu diria, vamos dar a ele uma segunda chance...

- Meu caro Frei, já não demos a Pirraça todas as chances que ele merecia? Ele mancha a nossa reputação e, você sabe, ele nem ao menos é um fantasma. Nossa, o que é que essa garotada está fazendo aqui?

Um fantasma, que usava uma gola de rufos engomados e meiões, de repente reparou nos alunos do primeiro ano.

Ninguém respondeu.

- Alunos novos! - disse o frei Gorducho, sorrindo para eles.- Estão esperando para ser selecionados, imagino?

Alguns garotos confirmaram com a cabeça, mudos.

- Espero ver vocês na Lufa-Lufa! - falou o frei. - A minha casa antiga, sabe?

A professora A Professora Minerva voltou e os fantasmas saíram voando pela parede oposta. Rony sentiu seu estômago saltar novamente.

- Vamos andando agora. A Cerimônia de Seleção vai começar.

Rony entrou na fila logo atrás de Harry, que embora tenha tentado, os cabelos continuavam tão desarrumados quanto antes. O salão Principal era exatamente como seus irmãos descreveram; iluminado por milhares de velas que flutuavam no ar sobre quatro mesas compridas, onde os demais estudantes já se encontravam sentados. As mesas estavam postas com pratos e taças douradas. No outro extremo do salão havia mais uma mesa comprida em que se sentavam os professores. O mais incrível era o teto, ou melhor, parecia não ter teto; tudo que via era uma bonita noite estrelada. A Professora Minerva levou os alunos do primeiro ano para frente do salão, de modo que eles pararam enfileirados diante dos outros, tendo os professores às suas costas.

- É enfeitiçado para parecer o céu lá fora li em _Hogwarts_, _uma história._ - Hermione cochichou.

Rony estava tão encantado com o salão principal, as mesas cheias e os fantasmas voando que levou um susto quando a professora Minerva retornou para frente deles, colocando um banco pequeno e um chapéu de bruxo muito feio, sujo e maltratado em cima. Carlinhos uma vez falou algo sobre chapéus, mas antes que pudesse lembrar, o chapéu se mexeu. Um rasgo junto à aba se abriu como uma boca e o chapéu começou a cantar:

_Ah, você podem me achar pouco atraente,_

_Mas não me julguem só pela aparência_

_Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar_

_Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui._

_Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,_

_Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso_

_Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts._

_E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu._

_Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça_

_Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,_

_Por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer_

_Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar_

_Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinória,_

_Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos._

_Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza_

_Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais,_

_Quem sabe é na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar,_

_Onde seus moradores são justos e leais_

_Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor,_

_Ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal_

_A casa dos que têm a mente sempre alerta,_

_Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber_

_Sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais,_

_Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa_

_E ali estejam seus verdadeiros amigos,_

_Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios_

_Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram._

_Vamos, me experimentem! Não devem temer!_

_Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!_

_(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)_

_Porque sou único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!_

O salão inteiro prorrompeu em aplausos quando o chapéu acabou de cantar. Ele fez uma reverência para cada uma das quatro mesas e em seguida ficou muito quieto outra vez.

- Então só precisamos experimentar o chapéu! - cochichou Rony a Harry.- Vou matar o Fred, ele não parou de falar numa luta contra um trasgo.

A Professora Minerva então se adiantou segurando um longo rolo de pergaminho.

- Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês porão o chapéu e se sentarão no banquinho para a seleção. Ana Abbott!

Uma garota de rosto rosado e marias-chiquinhas louras saiu aos tropeços da fila, pôs o chapéu, que lhe afundou direto até os olhos, e se sentou. Uma pausa momentânea...

- LUFA-LUFA! - anunciou o chapéu.

A mesa à direita deu vivas e bateu palmas quando Ana foi se sentar à mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Ron viu o fantasma do Frei Gorducho acenar alegremente para ela.

- Susana Bones!

- LUFA-LUFA! - anunciou o chapéu outra vez, e Susana saiu depressa e foi se sentar ao lado de Ana.

- Teo Boor!

_- _CORVINAL!

A segunda mesa à esquerda que aplaudiu, vários alunos da Corvinal se levantaram para apertar a mão de Teo quando o menino se reuniu a eles.

Mádi Brocklehurst foi para a Corvinal também, mas Lilá Brown, uma menina loira de cabelos curtos, foi a primeira a ser escolhida para a Grifinória e a mesa na extrema esquerda explodiu em vivas. Só então Rony reparou que seus irmãos se encontravam atentos sentados à mesa.

O chapéu foi chamando nomes atrás de nomes. Em algumas pessoas o chapéu demorava um pouco, em outras era rápido. A cada nome chamado, vivas e aplausos de cada uma das casas irrompiam pelo salão. Era uma verdadeira festa a cerimônia de inicio de ano letivo, os alunos de cada casa transpassavam o orgulho que sentiam por cada selecionado. Olhou para a mesa da Grifinória e mais uma vez viu seus irmãos. E se não conseguisse sentar ao lado deles na Grifinória? Sentiu novamente seu estômago dar um salto; já estava se acostumando com essa sensação.

Simas Finnigan, o menino de cabelos cor de palha que estava na frente de Harry na fila, passou sentado no banquinho quase um minuto, antes de o chapéu anunciar que iria para a Grifinória.

- Hermione Granger!

Hermione saiu quase correndo até o banquinho e enfiou o chapéu, ansiosa. Do jeito que era entrona, deveria ir para a Sonserina, ou talvez para a Corvinal, já que era metida a sabe tudo.

- GRIFINÓRIA!

Hermione levantou sorrindo do banquinho. Rony ficou tão insatisfeito que não conseguiu conter um gemido.

Quando Neville Longbottom, foi chamado, levou um tombo a caminho do banquinho. O chapéu demorou muito tempo para se decidir sobre Neville. Quando finalmente anunciou "GRIFINÓRIA", Neville saiu correndo com o chapéu na cabeça, e teve de voltar em meio a uma avalanche de risadas para entregá-lo a McGonagall.

- Draco Malfoy!

Malfoy se adiantou quando chamaram seu nome. Rony, assim como o chapéu seletor não precisou de muito tempo para descobrir para onde o garoto iria.

- SONSERINA!

Faltava pouca gente agora.

Moon..., Nott..., Parkinson..., depois duas gêmeas, Patil e Patil..., depois Perks, Sara.

- Harry Potter!

Harry se adiantou desajeitado, muitos murmurinhos ecoaram pelo salão. "Harry Potter?" "É ele mesmo?" Rony viu que Harry apressou-se em colocar o chapéu, talvez para se esconder dos olhares das pessoas. Achara Harry um menino tão agradável, não conseguia vê-lo como "o famoso Harry Potter", apenas como seu novo amigo.

O chapéu demorou um pouco para decidir onde Harry ficaria. Todo o salão estava na expectativa de quem iria ficar com Potter. Os sonserinos pareciam particularmente interessados nele. Após uns instantes o chapéu seletor gritou:

_- _GRIFINÓRIA!

A mesa da grifinória irrompeu em vivas e palmas. Harry parecia ter sido chacoalhado pelo chapéu, pois assim que levantou saiu cambaleando para a mesa da grifinória, que o recebeu calorosamente, mais do que qualquer outro aluno selecionado. Pode ouvir Fred e Jorge gritando "_Ganhamos Potter! Ganhamos Potter!" _da mesa_. _Já os sonserinos estavam com cara de poucos amigos, especialmente Draco Malfoy. Pelo menos uma notícia boa, se fosse para a Grifinória, que seu amigo estivesse lá. E agora só faltavam três pessoas para serem selecionadas.

Lisa Turpin sentou-se no banquinho. Rony torceu para que o chapéu demorasse mais um pouco na menina. Ainda não estava preparado, seu estômago dava saltos mortais, podia sentir todos os doces que comera no trem fazendo uma festa dentro de si. O nervoso tomou conta de Rony de uma forma que não conseguia controlar, via o salão rodando e sentiu uma vontade incrível de vomitar. Devia estar horrível!

- CORVINAL!

Lisa saiu correndo para receber as boas vindas da mesa da corvinal. Rony fechou os olhos tentando se recompor e não passar a vergonha de vomitar na frente de toda a escola.

- Ronald Weasley!

Rony olhou de relance para seus irmãos. Percy fez um sinal de positivo, o que deu um pouco mais de ânimo para ele. Andou, ou melhor, deslizou uma vez que não sentia suas pernas até o banquinho e colocou o chapéu na cabeça.

- Há! Mais um Weasley! - Rony ouviu uma voz forte em sua cabeça. - Como seus irmãos vejo aqui um coração muito bom, é sim, muita bondade. Também vejo que você é muito leal aos seus amigos e a sua família. Tem um espírito protetor, daria sua vida por quem você ama. Também vejo muita coragem, uma coragem além do normal, poderia dizer até uma coragem de um guerreiro, um coração bravio e uma vontade enorme de mostrar que é capaz. Você seria grande na Lufa-Lufa, porém tenho certeza que você será maior ainda na GRIFINÓRIA!

Foi tirado um peso enorme de seus ombros. Toda a mesa da Grifinória explodiu em vivas, seus irmãos bateram palmas de pé. Rony, como Harry, saiu cambaleando para a mesa da Grifinória e sentou-se ao lado do amigo. Nunca se sentira tão aliviado na vida.

- Muito bem, Rony excelente - disse Percy pomposamente por cima de Harry na mesma hora em que Blás Zabini era mandado para a Sonserina. A Professora Minerva enrolou o pergaminho e recolheu o Chapéu Seletor.

Finalmente estava em Hogwarts, na Grifinória, como sempre sonhou!

Alvo Dumbledore se levantara. O diretor de Hogwarts, com seu típico oclinhos meia lua e sua longa barba prateada, sorria radiante para os estudantes, os braços bem abertos, como se nada no mundo pudesse ter-lhe agradado mais do que vê-los todos reunidos ali.

- Sejam bem-vindos! - disse. - Sejam bem-vindos para um novo ano em Hogwarts! Antes de começarmos nosso banquete, eu gostaria de dizer umas palavrinhas: Pateta! Chorão! Desbocado! Beliscão! Obrigado.

E sentou-se. Todos bateram palmas e deram vivas. Dumbledore sempre dizia a coisa certa, mesmo que não fizesse sentido algum.

- Ele é... Um pouquinho maluco? - Harry perguntou a Percy.

- Maluco? - disse Percy despreocupado. - ele é um gênio! O melhor bruxo do mundo! Mas é um pouquinho maluco, sim.

Dumbledore tinha uma história incrível que envolvia lutas lendárias e descobertas históricas. Mas Harry tinha apenas algumas semanas como um bruxo, não podia culpá-lo. O garoto permaneceu olhando para Dumbledore e acabou não percebendo que a comida já estava na mesa.

- Batatas, Harry? - Rony ofereceu, fazendo Harry se assustar ao ver toda a comida.

Só agora que a comida foi posta que Rony lembrou-se que já havia comido os doces há muito tempo. Pegou tudo que sua mão alcançava. A fome era tanta que não agüentava nem colocar a comida no prato, comia na mão mesmo, sob olhares de repreensão de Hermione. A comida de Hogwarts, tirando a comida de sua mãe era a melhor comida que já tinha comido. Por longos minutos não se ouviu muita conversa, apenas o tilintar de garfos e facas ecoando pelo salão.

- Isto está com uma cara ótima - disse o fantasma de gola de rufos observando, tristemente, Harry cortar o rosbife.

- O senhor não pode...?

- Não como há quase quatrocentos anos - explicou o fantasma. - Não preciso, é claro, mas a pessoa sente falta. Acho que ainda não me apresentei? Cavalheiro Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington às suas ordens. Fantasma residente da torre da Grinfinória.

- Eu sei quem o senhor é! - Rony exclamou - Meus irmãos me falaram do senhor. O senhor é o Nick Quase Sem Cabeça.

- Eu prefiro que você me chame de cavalheiro Nicholas de Mimsy. - O fantasma começou muito formal, mas Simas Finnigan o interrompeu.

- Quase Sem Cabeça? Como é que alguém pode ser quase sem cabeça?

Nick pareceu insultado, Rony pode notar que ele não gostava que fizessem essa pergunta.

- Assim _- _disse com irritação. E agarrou a orelha esquerda e puxou. A cabeça toda girou para fora do pescoço e caiu por cima do ombro como se estivesse presa por uma dobradiça. Harry soltou uma exclamação, Neville e Simas colocaram a mão na boca.

Satisfeito com a cara de espanto dos garotos, Nick Quase Sem Cabeça empurrou a cabeça de volta ao pescoço, tossiu e disse:

- Então, novos moradores da Grifinória! Espero que nos ajudem a ganhar o campeonato das casas este ano! Grifinória nunca passou tanto tempo sem ganhar a taça. Sonserina tem ganhado nos últimos seis anos! O barão Sangrento está ficando quase insuportável. Ele é o fantasma da Sonserina.

Rony deu uma olhada na mesa de Sonserina e viu o fantasma de olhos vidrados, uma cara muito magra e vestes sujas de sangue prateado. Estava ao lado de Malfoy, que continuava com cara de poucos amigos.

- Como foi que ele ficou coberto de sangue? - perguntou Simas muito interessado.

- Nunca perguntei - respondeu Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, educadamente.

Depois que todos comeram tudo o que podiam, as sobras desapareceram dos pratos deixando-os limpinhos como no início.

Logo depois surgiram as sobremesas. Tijolos de sorvete de todos os sabores que se possa imaginar, tortas de maçãs, tortinhas de caramelo, bombas de chocolate, roscas fritas com geléia, bolos de frutas com calda de vinho, morangos, gelatinas pudim de arroz... Rony sentia que estava cheio, mas ao ver tudo aquilo a fome voltou, colocou um pouquinho de cada coisa em seu prato.

- Eu sou meio a meio - disse Simas, iniciando uma conversa. - Papai é trouxa. Mamãe não contou a ele que era bruxa até depois de casarem. Teve um choque horrível.

Os outros riram.

- E você, Neville? - perguntou Rony.

- Bom, minha avó me criou eela é bruxa, mas a família achou durante anos que eu era completamente trouxa. Meu tio-avô Algi vivia tentando me pegar desprevenido e me forçar a recorrer à magia. Ele me empurrou pela borda de um cais uma vez, eu quase me afoguei. Mas nada aconteceu até eu completar oito anos. Meu tio Algi veio tomar chá conosco e tinha me pendurado pelos calcanhares para fora de uma janela do primeiro andar, quando a minha tia-avó Enid lhe ofereceu um merengue e ele sem querer me deixou cair. Mas eu desci flutuando até o jardim e a estrada. Todos ficaram realmente satisfeitos. Minha avó chorou de tanta felicidade. E vocês deviam ter visto a cara deles quando entrei para Hogwarts. Achavam que eu não era bastante mágico para entrar, entendem. Meu tio Algi ficou tão contente que me comprou um sapo.

Rony também podia ouvir Hermione conversando com Percy

- Espero que elas comecem logo, tem tanta coisa para a gente aprender, estou muito interessada em Transfiguração, sabe, transformar uma coisa em outra, claro, dizem que é muito difícil, a pessoa começa aos poucos, fósforos em agulhas e coisas pequenas assim.

Rony se perguntou mais uma vez por que essa menina não foi para outra casa. Se era tão sabe-tudo devia ter ido é para a Corvinal. Não sabia explicar o porquê, mas sua presença o incomodava. Nunca gostou de pessoas entronas e metidas e ela era assim.

Os minutos foram passando e o cansaço e o sono começaram a chegar. Já não prestava mais atenção nas conversas e a única coisa que queria naquele momento era sua cama. Estava com o queixo apoiado em sua mão quase cochilando.

- Ai! - Rony deu um pulo assustado com o grito de Harry. O garoto levou a mão à testa, olhando para a mesa dos professores um pouco cismado.

- Que foi? - perguntou Percy.

- N-nada. – Harry falou esfregando a cicatriz – Quem é aquele professor que está conversando com o Professor Quirrell?

- Ah, você já conhece Quirrell é? Não admira que ele pareça tão nervoso, aquele é o Professor Snape. Ele ensina Poções, mas não é o que ele queria. Todo o mundo sabe que está cobiçando o cargo de Quirrell. Conhece um bocado as Artes das Trevas, o Snape.

Rony observou por um tempo o professor Snape. Parecia ser muito severo e intolerante. Tinha um nariz de gancho e os cabelos ensebados, como se não o lavasse há algum tempo e usava vestes negras, que em contraste com sua pele muito branca fazia com que tivesse uma aparência fantasmagórica.

Finalmente, as sobremesas também desapareceram, e o Professor Dumbledore ficou de pé mais uma vez. O salão silenciou.

- Hum... Só mais umas palavrinhas agora que já comemos e bebemos. Tenho alguns avisos de início de ano letivo para vocês. Os alunos do primeiro ano devem observar que é proibido andar na floresta da propriedade. E alguns dos nossos estudantes mais antigos fariam bem em se lembrar dessa proibição.

Os olhos azuis cintilantes de Dumbledore faiscaram na direção de Fred e Jorge. Rony não pode deixar de sorrir.

- O Sr. Filch o zelador, me pediu para lembrar a todos que não devem fazer mágicas no corredor durante os intervalos das aulas. Os testes de Quadribol serão realizados na segunda semana de aulas. Quem estiver interessado em entrar para o time de sua casa deverá procurar Madame Hooch. E, por último, é preciso avisar que, este ano, o corredor do terceiro andar do lado direito está proibido a todos que não quiserem ter uma morte muito dolorosa.

Rony sentiu um calafrio ao ouvir Dumbledore falar aquilo.

- Ele não está falando sério! - Harry cochichou com Percy.

- Deve estar - respondeu Percy franzindo a testa para Dumbledore. - É estranho porque em geral ele sempre nos diz a razão porque somos proibidos de ir a algum lugar A floresta está cheia de animais selvagens, todo o mundo sabe disso. Acho que poderia ter dito aos monitores, pelo menos.

- E agora, antes de irmos para a cama, vamos cantar o hino da escola! - exclamou Dumbledore. Os sorrisos dos professores murcharam. Rony soltou um muxoxo, estava louco para ir dormir.

Dumbledore fez um pequeno aceno com a varinha como se estivesse tentando espantar uma mosca na ponta e surgiu no ar uma longa fita dourada, que esvoaçou para o alto das mesas e se enroscou como uma serpente formando palavras.

- Cada um escolha sua música preferida - convidou Dumbledore - e lá vamos nós!

E a escola entoou em altos brados:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_Nos ensine algo por favor,_

_Quer sejamos velhos e calvos _

_Quer moços de pernas raladas,_

_Temos às cabeças precisadas _

_De idéias interessantes._

_Pois estão ocas e cheias de ar,_

_Moscas mortas e fios de cotão._

_Nos ensine o que vale a pena._

_Faça o melhor, faremos o resto,_

_Estudaremos até o cérebro se desmanchar._

Todos terminaram a música em tempos diferentes. E por fim só restaram os gêmeos cantando sozinhos, ao som de uma lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore regeu os últimos versos com sua varinha e, quando eles terminaram, foi um dos que aplaudiram mais alto.

- Ah, a música - disse secando os olhos. - Uma mágica que transcende todas que trazemos aqui! E agora hora de dormir.

- Andando!

Os novos alunos de Grifinória seguiram Percy por entre os grupos que conversavam, saíram do salão principal e subiram a escadaria de mármore. Rony não conseguia prestar atenção no caminho que traçavam. Lembrava-se vagamente de algumas tapeçarias, passagens obscuras e algumas escadas, mas se perguntasse o caminho novamente não saberia dizer. Tudo o que queria naquele momento era dormir.

Uma seqüência de bengalinhas coloridas flutuavam displicentemente no ar. Quando Percy passou por baixo delas, desataram a dar pancadinhas em seu braço.

- Pirraça - cochichou Percy para os alunos do primeiro ano. - Um _Poltergeist. - _E falou em voz alta - Pirraça, calma.

Um som alto e grosseiro, como o ar escapando de um balão respondeu.

- Quer que eu vá procurar o barão Sangrento? - Percy ameaçou, então ouviram um estalo e um homenzinho com olhos escuros e maus e a boca escancarada apareceu, flutuando de pernas cruzadas no ar, segurando as bengalas.

- Oooooooooh! - disse com uma risada malvada. - Calourinhos! Que divertido!

E mergulhou repentinamente contra eles. Todos se abaixaram.

- Vá embora, Pirraça, ou vou contar ao barão, e estou falando sério! - ameaçou Percy novamente.

Pirraça estirou a língua e desapareceu, largando as bengalas na cabeça de Neville. Eles o ouviram partir zunindo, fazendo retinir os escudos de metal ao passar.

- Vocês tenham cuidado como Pirraça - recomendou Percy, quando retomaram a caminhada. - O barão Sangrento é o único que consegue controlá-lo, ele não dá confiança aos monitores. Chegamos.

No finzinho do corredor havia um retrato de uma mulher muito gorda vestida de rosa.

- Senha? - pediu ela.

-_ Cabeça de Dragão_ - disse Percy e o retrato se inclinou para frente revelando um buraco redondo na parede. Todos passaram pelo buraco. Neville precisou de um calço.

E se viram na sala comunal da Grifinória, um aposento redondo cheio de poltronas fofas. Rony teve vontade de deitar para dormir nas poltronas mesmo, mas se conteve.

Percy indicou às garotas a porta do seu dormitório e_, _aos meninos, a porta do deles. No alto de uma escada em caracol era óbvio que estavam em uma das torres encontraram finalmente suas camas, cinco camas com reposteiros de veludo vermelho-escuro.

As malas já haviam sido trazidas e já estava ao lado das camas. Cansados demais para falar muito, eles enfiaram os pijamas e caíram na cama.

- Comida de primeira, não foi? - comentou Rony para Harry ainda lembrando da comida. - Se manda, Perebas! Ele está roendo os meus lençóis.

Rony virou-se para Harry novamente, mas o garoto já havia adormecido sem ao menos tirar os óculos. Rony tirou e colocou os óculos ao lado de Harry, então deitou-se e adormeceu instantaneamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS **

**O Mestre das Poções**

Os dias em Hogwarts passavam voando. No dia seguinte da seleção, a mancha preta no nariz de Rony já tinha sumido o que fez com que se sentisse melhor para assistir as primeiras aulas em paz.

Em paz? Paz era o que Rony estava longe de ter. Harry e Rony se tornaram amigos inseparáveis e andar ao lado de Harry Potter não era nada fácil. Todas as pessoas em Hogwarts queriam dar uma espiada no menino que sobreviveu e isso fazia com que Harry não tivesse sossego momento nenhum e, conseqüentemente, Rony também não. Era comum encontrar os alunos fazendo fila do lado de fora das salas de aula e ficando nas pontas dos pés para dar poder dar uma olhadinha, ou ia e vinha nos corredores para vê-lo duas vezes. Passavam o tempo livre escondidos no dormitório e tentavam ir o mais rápido possível para a aula da vez.

O problema é que Hogwarts não foi projetada para se chegar rápido aos lugares. Havia cento e quarenta e duas escadas largas e imponentes, estreitas e precárias, umas que levavam a um lugar diferente às sextas-feiras, outras com um degrau no meio que desaparecia e a pessoa tinha que se lembrar de saltar por cima.

Além disso, havia portas que não abriam a não ser que a pessoa pedisse, por favor, ou fizesse cócegas nelas no lugar certo e portas que não eram bem portas, mas paredes sólidas que fingiam ser portas. Era muito difícil lembrar de tudo isso já que tudo mudava com freqüência.

A solução seria ter um mapa de Hogwarts, com todos os caminhos e atalhos, mas como não existia, infelizmente, tinham que memorizar ou contar com a sorte de encontrar algum fantasma de bom humor que mostrasse o caminho. Pelo menos Nick Quase Sem Cabeça ajudava sempre que possível. Já pirraça atrapalhava qualquer aluno. Quando não indicava o caminho errado, despejava cestas de papéis na cabeça das pessoas, puxava os tapetes de baixo de seus pés, acertava-as com pedacinhos de giz ou vinha sorrateiro por trás, invisível, e agarrava-as pelo nariz e guinchava: "PEGUEI-A PELA BICANA!"

Pior que o Poliergest, se é que era possível, era o zelador, Argos Filch. Rony e Harry conseguiram conquistar sua má vontade logo na primeira manhã, Filch encontrou-os tentando forçar caminho por uma porta que, por azar, era a entrada para o corredor proibido no terceiro andar. Ele não quis acreditar que estavam perdidos, pois tinha certeza de que estavam tentando arrombá-la de propósito e ameaçava trancá-los nas masmorras, quando foram salvos pelo Professor Quirrell, que ia passando.

Filch tinha uma gata chamada Madame Nor-r-r-a, como quem ronrona, um bicho magro, cor de poeira, com olhos saltados como lâmpadas, iguais aos de Filch. Ela patrulhava os corredores sozinha, se alguém desobedecesse a uma regra em sua presença, pusesse o dedão do pé fora da linha, ela corria a buscar Filch, que aparecia, asmático, em dois segundos. Filch conhecia as passagens secretas da escola melhor do que ninguém (exceto talvez Fred e Jorge) e podia surgir de repente como um fantasma. Os estudantes a detestavam e a ambição mais desejada de muitos era dar um bom pontapé em Madame Nor-r-ra.

Além disso haviam as aulas. Fazer magia era muito mais difícil do que imaginara. Sua mãe e seu pai faziam magia com tanta naturalidade que Rony achou que era só pegar a varinha e florear, mas se enganou totalmente. Nunca imaginou ter que conhecer as estrelas do céu e suas posições e os planetas como estava aprendendo na aula de astronomia, toda quarta feira a meia noite. Ou saber cuidar de plantas e fungos e seus benefícios e funcionalidades como na aula de Herbologia, que tinha três vezes por semana com a professora Sprout, uma bruxa baixinha e gorducha diretora da Lufa-Lufa.

Ainda tinha a aula de História da magia O professor era um fantasma que um dia adormeceu e quando acordou saiu para dar aula deixando seu corpo para trás. Era uma aula extremamente chata e maçante, não conseguia anotar as datas e nomes que ele falava pois era muita informação e se interrompesse ele ficava bravo. No final acabava sempre pegando no sono, sendo acordado por Hermione que para falar a verdade, devia ser a única pessoa a prestar atenção no que o professor falava. O Professor Flitwick, que ensinava Feitiços, era um bruxo miudinho que tinha de subir numa pilha de livros para enxergar por cima da mesa. A única aula que teve com ele não passou de teoria, apesar disso era uma aula interessante.

A professora Minerva era tão severa e centrada no que fazia quanto Rony percebeu na primeira vez que a viu. Logo no primeiro dia ela demonstrou isso em cada palavra que pronunciava.

- A Transfiguração é uma das mágicas mais complexas e perigosas que vão aprender em Hogwarts. Quem fizer bobagens na minha aula vai sair e não vai voltar mais. Estão avisados. - Transformou, então, a mesa em porco e de volta em mesa.

Todos ficaram muito impressionados e ansiosos para começar, mas logo perceberam que não iam transformar os móveis em animais ainda por muito tempo. Depois de fazerem anotações complicadas, receberam um fósforo e começaram a tentar transformá-lo em agulha. No fim da aula, somente Hermione Granger produzira algum efeito no fósforo, a Professora Minerva mostrou a classe como o fósforo ficara todo prateado e pontiagudo e deu um raro sorriso à aluna.

A matéria que todos estavam realmente aguardando com ansiedade era a de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas as aulas de Quirrell foram uma piada. Sua sala cheirava fortemente a alho que todos diziam que era para espantar um vampiro que ele encontrara na Romênia e temia que viesse atacá-lo a qualquer dia.

Seu turbante contou ele, fora presente de um príncipe africano como agradecimento por tê-lo livrado de um zumbi incômodo, mas os alunos não tinham muita certeza se acreditavam na historia. Primeiro porque, quando Simas Finnigan pediu ansioso para Quirrell contar como liquidara o zumbi, Quirrell ficou vermelho e começou a falar do tempo, segundo porque eles repararam que havia um cheiro engraçado em volta do turbante, e os gêmeos insistiam que devia estar cheio de alho também, de modo que Quirrell estava protegido em qualquer lugar.

Sexta-feira foi um dia importante para Rony e Harry, Eles finalmente conseguiram encontrar o caminho para o salão principal e tomar o café da manhã sem se perder nem uma vez.

- O que temos hoje? - Harry perguntou enquanto Rony passava geléia em uma torrada.

- Poções duplas com o pessoal da Sonserina. Snape é diretor da Sonserina. Dizem que sempre os protege. Vamos ver se é verdade.

- Gostaria que Minerva nos protegesse. - Harry comentou. A Professora Minerva era diretora da Grifinória, mas isso não a impedira de dar aos seus alunos uma montanha de dever de casa no dia anterior.

Naquele instante chegou o correio. Rony esperou a coruja de sua família, Errol, trouxesse sua correspondência. No dia seguinte à seleção Rony mandou uma carta para seus pais, contando que havia sido mandado para a Grifinória e que se tornara amigo de Harry. Errol era uma coruja muito velha e as vezes demorava vários dias para levar e trazer as correspondências. Porém finalmente Errol trouxe a resposta. A coruja tropeçou na mesa e caiu com a cara dentro de uma tigela de cereais. Algumas pessoas riram. Envergonhado, Rony tirou a carta da pata de Errol e leu:

_"Querido Rony,_

_Estamos muito contentes que você tenha ido para a Grifinória, não tinha dúvida que você iria. Também é muito bom que você faça companhia a Harry, ele deve se sentir sozinho, o coitadinho._

_Você está se alimentando? Está colocando suas roupas sujas para lavar? Está trocando de cuecas todos os dias? Espero que sim!_

_A partir de agora as coisas ficarão difíceis, você terá que estudar bastante e se dedicar as aulas, espero que você tire notas boas e que não apronte nada, pois se eu receber alguma coruja reclamando de você, vai se ver comigo quando voltar._

_Estamos com muitas saudades meu filho, ainda não me acostumei a não ter você aqui comigo e Gina._

_Mande beijos para seus irmãos. Esperamos ansiosamente vocês no natal._

_Te amo muito._

_Mamãe."_

Rony sorriu. Sua mãe não mudaria nunca. Deu algumas bolachas para Errol, que parecia cansado.

- Obrigado. - Rony falou acariciando as penas dele. Errol deu umas bicadinhas em seu dedo.

- Me empresta sua pena? - Harry pediu.

Harry escreveu alguma coisa e mandou sua coruja Edwiges, uma coruja branca e bonita que fazia Errol parecer meio patético, enviar. Harry parecia satisfeito com o que recebera; até então não se lembrava de Harry ter recebido alguma coisa. Rony não conseguiu esconder sua curiosidade.

- Rúbeo me convidou para tomar chá na casa dele mais tarde. - Harry falou antes que Rony perguntasse. - Vamos para a aula!

Rony e Harry seguiram para as masmorras, onde teriam a primeira aula de poções com o professor Snape.

Era mais frio ali do que na parte social do castelo e teria dado arrepios mesmo sem os animais embalsamados flutuando em frascos de vidro nas paredes à volta. A aula foi interessante por um único motivo: Snape não gostava nada de Harry, sem ter nenhum motivo para isso.

O professor começou a aula fazendo a chamada e parou no nome de Harry.

- Ah, sim - disse baixinho. - Harry Potter. A nossa nova celebridade.

Draco Malfoy e seus amigos Crabbe e Goyle deram risadinhas escondendo a boca com as mãos. Snape terminou a chamada e encarou a classe. Seus olhos eram muito negros, era assustador.

- Vocês estão aqui para aprender a ciência sutil e a arte exata do preparo de poções - começou. Falava pouco acima de um sussurro, mas eles não perderam nenhuma palavra. Como a Professora Minerva, Snape tinha o dom de manter uma classe silenciosa sem esforço. - Como aqui não fazemos gestos tolos, muitos de vocês podem pensar que isto não é mágica. Não espero que vocês realmente entendam a beleza de um caldeirão cozinhando em fogo lento, com a fumaça a tremeluzir, o delicado poder dos líquidos que fluem pelas veias humanas e enfeitiçam a mente, confundem os sentidos... Posso ensinar-lhes a engarrafar fama, a cozinhar glórias, até a zumbificar se não forem o bando de cabeças-ocas que geralmente me mandam ensinar.

Mais silêncio seguiu-se a esse pequeno discurso. Harry e Rony se entreolharam com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Hermione Granger estava sentada na beiradinha da carteira e parecia desesperada para começar a provar que não era uma cabeça-oca.

- Potter! - disse Snape de repente, o rosto de Harry ficou vermelho. - O que eu obteria se adicionasse raiz de asfódelo em pó a uma infusão de losna?

Harry olhou para Rony como quem pede ajuda, mas Rony estava tão confuso quanto ele, a mão de Hermione se ergueu no ar. Ela queria se mostrar como fazia em todas as aulas.

- Não sei não senhor - disse Harry.

A boca de Snape se contorceu num riso de desdém.

-Tsk, tsk, a fama pelo visto não é tudo.

Ele deu as costas para Hermione, ignorando a mão da menina no ar.

- Vamos tentar outra vez, Potter. Se eu lhe pedisse, onde você iria buscar bezoar?

O rosto de Harry estava tão vermelho que Rony achou que ele fosse explodir. Hermione esticava sua mão no ar o mais alto que pôde sem se levantar da carteira. Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, que se sacudiam de tanto rir.

- Não sei não senhor.

- Achou que não precisava abrir os livros antes de vir, hein, Potter?

Harry encarava Snape no fundo de seus olhos, mesmo que parecesse fazer um enorme esforço para isso. Por que o professor insistia em perguntar essas coisas a Harry? Todos ali sabiam que ele fora criado por trouxas e que soube que era bruxo pouco antes de ir para Hogwarts.

- Qual é a diferença Potter, entre acônito licoctono e acônito lapelo?

Ao ouvir isso Hermione se levantou, a mão esquerda em direção ao teto da masmorra.

- Não sei - disse Harry em voz baixa. - Mas acho que Hermione sabe, porque o senhor não pergunta a ela?

Alguns garotos riram, mas Rony ficou mais perplexo do que animado. Não imaginava que Harry seria capaz de dar uma resposta dessas para o professor, já que estava claro que a implicância era gratuita. Snape torceu o lábio irritado.

- Sente-se - disse com rispidez a Hermione. - Para sua informação Potter, asfódelo e losna produzem uma poção para adormecer tão forte que é conhecida como a Poção dos Mortos Vivos. O bezoar é uma pedra tirada do estômago da cabra e pode salvá-lo da maioria dos venenos. Quanto aos dois acônitos são plantas do mesmo gênero botânico. Então? Por que não estão copiando o que estou dizendo?

Ouviu-se um ruído repentino de gente apanhando penas e pergaminhos. E acima desse ruído a voz de Snape:

- E vou descontar um ponto da Grifinória por sua impertinência, Potter.

As coisas não melhoraram para os alunos da Grifinória na continuação da aula de Poções. Snape pareceu ficar muito desgostoso com a resposta que Harry dera a ele. Separou os alunos aos pares e mandou-os misturar uma poção simples para curar furúnculos.

Caminhava imponente com sua longa capa negra, observando-os pesar urtigas secas e pilar presas de cobras, criticando quase todos, exceto Draco, de quem parecia gostar. Tinha acabado de dizer a todos que olhassem a maneira perfeita com que Draco cozinhara as lesmas quando um silvo alto e nuvens de fumaça ocre e verde invadiram a masmorra. Neville conseguira derreter o caldeirão de Simas transformando-o numa bolha retorcida e a poção dos dois estava vazando pelo chão de pedra, fazendo furos nos sapatos dos garotos. Em segundos, a classe toda estava trepada nos banquinhos enquanto Neville, que se encharcara de poção quando o caldeirão derreteu, tinha os braços e as pernas cobertos de furúnculos vermelhos que o faziam gemer de dor.

- Menino idiota! - vociferou Snape, limpando a poção derramada com um aceno de sua varinha. - Suponho que tenham adicionado as cerdas de porco-espinho antes de tirar o caldeirão do fogo?

Neville choramingou quando os furúnculos começaram a pipocar em seu nariz.

- Levem-no para a ala hospitalar - Snape ordenou a Simas.

Em seguida voltou-se zangado para Rony e Harry, que estavam trabalhando ao lado de Neville.

- Você, Potter, por que não disse a ele para não adicionar as cerdas? Achou que você pareceria melhor se ele errasse, não foi? Mais um ponto que você perdeu para Grifinória.

Os olhos de Harry faiscaram em direção ao professor. Rony percebeu que ele iria falar mais alguma coisa que faria a Grifinória perder mais alguns pontos. Rapidamente deu um pontapé em Harry.

- Fica quieto! - cochichou. - As coisas podem piorar!

Rony e Harry voltavam da aula em silencio. Harry parecia chateado com os pontos que perdera para a Grifinória, também pudera, era a primeira semana de aula.

- Ânimo - disse Rony para quebrar o gelo - Snape está sempre tirando pontos de Fred e Jorge. Posso ir com você a casa de Rúbeo?

- Claro! - Harry falou parecendo mais animado ao lembrar-se de Rúbeo..

As cinco para as três eles saíram do castelo e atravessaram a propriedade. Hagrid morava numa casinha de madeira na orla da floresta proibida. Um par de galochas enormes estava à porta da casa.

Quando Harry bateu à porta eles ouviram uma correria frenética e latidos ferozes. Depois, a voz de Hagrid dizendo:

- Para trás, Canino para trás.

A cara barbuda de Hagrid apareceu na fresta quando a porta se abriu.

- Espere aí. Para trás, Canino.

Ele os fez entrar, lutando para segurar com firmeza a coleira de um enorme cão de caçar javalis. Rony evitou ficar na direção da fera.

Havia apenas um aposento na casa. Presuntos e faisões pendiam do teto, uma chaleira de cobre fervia ao fogão e a um canto havia uma cama maciça coberta com uma colcha de retalhos.

- Estejam à vontade - falou Hagrid soltando Canino, que pareceu adivinhar que Rony estava com medo, pulando imediatamente para cima dele, mas ao contrário do que pensava, começou a lamber-lhe a orelha. Como Hagrid, parecia óbvio que Canino não era tão feroz quanto se esperava.

- Este é o Rony - Harry disse a Hagrid, enquanto Rony tentava se desvencilhar de Canino.

- Mais um Weasley, hein? - exclamou Hagrid olhando para Rony, que tentava se livrar das lambidas de Canino - Passei metade da vida expulsando seus irmãos da floresta.

Os biscoitos quase quebraram os dentes deles, mas Harry e Rony fingiram gostar e contaram a Hagrid como tinham sido as primeiras aulas. Canino finalmente desistira de lamber Rony e foi descansar a cabeça no colo de Harry. Harry e Rony ficaram contentes de ouvir Hagrid chamar Filch de guitarra velha.

- Quanto àquela gata, Madame Nor-r-ra, às vezes eu tenho vontade de apresentar o Canino a ela. Sabe que todas as vezes que vou até a escola ela me segue por toda parte? Não consigo me livrar da gata. É Filch que a manda fazer isso.

Harry contou a Hagrid a aula de Snape. Hagrid, como Rony, disse a Harry que não se preocupasse, que Snape não gostava praticamente de nenhum aluno.

- Mas ele parecia que realmente me odiava.

- Bobagem! Por que o odiaria? - Hagrid falou estranhamente, como se estivesse mentindo sobre algo.

- Como vai seu irmão Carlinhos? - perguntou Hagrid a Rony. - Eu gostava muito dele. Tinha muito jeito com animais.

- Carlinhos está ótimo! - Rony falou animado, Carlinhos era seu irmão mais chegado - Está estudando dragões na Romenia. Disse que um dos dragões, o Rabo-Córneo-Húngaro que ele cuida fez uma queimadura tão forte nele que quase ficou sem um dedo.

- Eu gosto muito de dragões, sabe. São animaizinhos muito interessantes. - Rony arregalou os olhos quando ele falou no diminutivo. Acho que não entendeu quando falou que seu irmão quase perdeu um dedo.

- Rúbeo! - exclamou Harry de repente. - Aquele arrombamento de Gringotes aconteceu no dia do meu aniversário! Talvez estivesse acontecendo enquanto a gente estava lá!

Hagrid sequer disfarçou que não queria falar sobre o assunto. Encheu os bolsos dos garotos de biscoitos (que só aceitaram por educação) e deu uma desculpa para que voltassem para o castelo.

- Harry, por que você está tão interessado nesse caso do Gringotes? - Rony perguntou curioso.

- No dia do meu aniversário Hagrid me levou ao banco para pegar meu... minhas coisas. - Harry evitava falar de dinheiro perto de Rony. Ele tentava poupa-lo do assunto, mas para Rony fazer isso era pior. - Antes de passarmos no meu cofre, ele pegou um pacotinho nesse cofre que foi roubado. Era um pacote muito pequeno, não parecia nada importante, talvez os ladrões tenham errado.

- Talvez. Mas no mundo bruxo pequenas coisas tem tanto valor quanto muitos galeões...

Rony ficou pensativo. O que será que era tão importante nesse pacotinho? Seria aquilo que os ladrões estavam procurando?

Rony procurou afastar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça, afinal, o ministério já estava procurando os culpados pelo arrombamento. Melhor pensar no dia seguinte, nas próximas aulas, no que estava por vir.

Reviews:

Peri Potter Robinson. Obrigada por ler, sua opinião é super importante para mim. Espero mesmo que vocês gostem do que estou escrevendo, Sempre tive vontade de escrever a história sob outro ponto de vista, mas só agora tive coragem. Bjus! Bia.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

**O Terceiro Andar**

Rony estava cada vez se sentindo mais em casa em Hogwarts. Tirando a pilha de dever de casa que tinham que fazer todos os dias, Draco e sua turma (que declararam guerra a Rony e Harry definitivamente), as implicâncias de Snape e ter que aturar a chata da Hermione dando uma de sabe-tudo o tempo inteiro, Hogwarts era demais. Rony já conhecia o caminho para todas as salas e até mesmo algumas passagens secretas, o que facilitava muito quando ele e Harry estavam atrasados ou quando precisavam fugir de pirraça.

Agora sim Rony tinha a real noção da fama de seus irmãos. Cansou de ver sua mãe receber cartas e cartas reclamando do comportamento deles e contando as travessuras que faziam, porém na prática era muito pior. Fred e Jorge faziam questão de desrespeitar todas as regras possíveis e vivam em detenção. Rony várias vezes teve a impressão de ver Pirraça de parceria com os gêmeos, mas não tinha certeza disso, afinal Pirraça não respeitava ninguém.

Numa manhã quando desciam para a aula, havia um aviso pregado na parede do salão comunal que Rony esperava desde que chegou a Hogwarts. As aulas de vôo finalmente começariam na quinta-feira e os alunos da Sonserina e da Grifinória aprenderiam juntos.

- Típico - disse Harry desanimado. - É o que eu sempre quis, fazer papel de palhaço montado numa vassoura na frente do Draco.

Harry sempre falou a Rony o quanto queria aprender a voar.

- Você não sabe se vai fazer papel de palhaço - disse Rony sensato - Em todo o caso, sei que Draco vive falando que é bom em Quadribol, mas aposto que é conversa fiada.

Draco sempre contou vantagem sobre esse assunto. Queixava-se em voz alta que os alunos do primeiro ano nunca entravam para o time de Quadribol e se gabava em longas histórias, que sempre pareciam terminar com ele escapando por um triz dos trouxas de helicóptero. Mas Rony sabia que era mentira, diferente dele que batera de verdade em uma asa delta voando na vassoura de Carlinhos (o que deu um baita problema para apagar a memória do trouxa que voava). Mas na verdade Rony queria mesmo era entrar para o time um dia. Quadribol sempre foi sua paixão, não conseguia aceitar que os trouxas não tivesse um esporte tão divertido quanto o quadribol. Já tivera uma grande discussão sobre futebol com Dino Thomas, que também usava o dormitório deles. Não via nada excitante em um jogo em que ninguém podia voar e só tinha uma bola.

Harry e Neville nunca andaram de vassoura na vida. Harry não sabia nem que era bruxo, que dirá que podia voar, Neville porque a avó nunca o deixara chegar perto de uma. E ela estava certíssima, porque Neville conseguira sofrer um número impressionante de acidentes mesmo com os dois pés no chão. O menino estava muito nervoso com a idéia de pegar a vassoura pela primeira vez.

Hermione também nunca voou em uma vassoura, estava quase tão nervosa quanto Neville com a idéia de voar. Isto não era coisa que se aprendesse de cor em um livro, não que ela não tivesse tentado. No café da manhã de quinta-feira, deu um cansaço neles falando sobre macetes de vôo que lera em um livro da biblioteca chamado Quadribol através dos séculos. Neville praticamente se pendurava em cada palavra que ela dizia, desesperado para aprender qualquer coisa que o ajudasse a se segurar na vassoura mais tarde, mas todos os outros ficaram muito felizes quando a conferência de Hermione foi interrompida pela chegada do correio.

Errol trouxe alguns bolinhos que sua mãe mandara, sentia falta dos quitutes deliciosos de sua mãe. Uma coruja de curral trouxe para Neville um pacotinho da avó.

Ele o abriu excitado e mostrou a todos uma bolinha de vidro, que parecia cheia de fumaça branca.

- É um Lembrol! - explicou ele. - Vovó sabe que sou esquecido. Isto serve para avisar que a gente esqueceu de fazer alguma coisa. Olhe, aperte assim e ele fica vermelho, ah... - E ficou sem graça, porque o Lembrol de repente emitiu uma luz escarlate.

- ... Você esqueceu alguma coisa...

Neville estava tentando se lembrar do que esquecera quando Draco, que ia passando pela mesa da Grifinória, arrancou o Lembrol de sua mão.

Harry e Rony puseram-se imediatamente de pé. Andavam querendo um motivo para brigar com Draco, mas a Professora Minerva, que era capaz de identificar uma confusão mais depressa do que qualquer outro professor da escola, num segundo estava lá.

- Que é que está acontecendo?

- Draco tirou o meu Lembrol, professora.

Mal-humorado, Draco mais do que depressa largou o Lembrol na mesa

- Só estava olhando - falou, e saiu de fininho com Crabbe e Goyle na esteira.

Às três e meia, aquela tarde, todo o primeiro ano da Grifinória desceram correndo as escadas que levavam para fora do castelo para a primeira aula de vôo. Era um dia claro, com uma brisa fresca e agradável.

Os garotos da Sonserina já estavam lá, bem como as vinte vassouras arrumadas em fileiras no chão. As vassouras da escola eram horríveis e estavam caindo aos pedaços.

A professora, Madame Hooch, chegou. Tinhas cabelos curtos e grisalhos e olhos amarelos como os de um falcão.

- Vamos, o que é que estão esperando? - perguntou com rispidez. - Cada um ao lado de uma vassoura. Vamos, andem logo. - Rony colocou-se ao lado de Harry, com uma vassoura escura com a ponta quebrada, como se alguém tivesse caído com o bico dela no chão.

- Estiquem a mão direita sobre a vassoura - mandou Madame Hooch diante deles - e digam "Em pé!".

- EM PÉ! - gritaram todos.

A vassoura Rony subiu um pouco lenta, mas foi direto para sua mão. Já a de Harry subiu imediatamente, como se fizesse isso há anos, o que era impressionante contando que era a primeira vez que pegava em uma. A de Draco, como a de Harry, subiu imediatamente para sua mão. A de Neville nem se mexeu. Já a de Hermione Granger simplesmente se virou no chão. Então finalmente achou algo que ela não era boa.

Madame Hooch, em seguida, mostrou-lhes como montar as vassouras sem escorregar pela outra extremidade, e passou pelas fileiras de alunos corrigindo a maneira de segurá-la. Rony e Harry ficaram contentes quando ela disse a Draco que ele segurava a vassoura errado havia anos.

- Agora, quando eu apitar, dêem um impulso forte com os pés - disse a professora.- Mantenham as vassouras firmes, saiam alguns centímetros do chão e voltem a descer curvando o corpo um pouco para frente. Quando eu apitar... Três... Dois..

Mas Neville, nervoso, assustado, e com medo que a vassoura o largasse no chão, deu um impulso forte antes mesmo de o apito tocar os lábios de Madame Hooch.

- Volte, menino! - gritou ela, mas Neville subiu como uma rolha que sai sob pressão da garrafa, quatro metros, seis metros.

A cara de Neville estava branca de medo e os olhos estavam arregalados, a vassoura começou a subir muito rápido; e inclinou-se bruscamente para cima.

- BUM!

Como uma pedra, Neville despencou do alto, caindo em um baque surdo, de borco na grama, estatelado. Sua vassoura , por sua vez, continuou ganhando cada vez mais altura, desenfreada em direção a floresta proibida, sumindo de vista.

Madame Hooch se debruçou sobre Neville, o rosto tão branco quanto o dele.

- Pulso quebrado - Ela murmurou, aliviada por não ser nada grave - Vamos, menino, levante-se.

Virou-se para o restante da classe.

- Nenhum de vocês vai se mexer enquanto levo este menino ao hospital! Deixem as vassouras onde estão ou vão ser expulsos de Hogwarts antes de poderem dizer "Quadribol". Vamos, querido.

Neville, com o rosto manchado de lagrimas, segurando o pulso, saiu mancando em companhia de Madame Hooch, que o abraçava pelos ombros.

Assim que se distanciaram e ficaram fora do campo de audição da classe, Draco caiu na gargalhada.

- Vocês viram a cara dele, o panaca?

Os outros alunos da Sonserina fizeram coro.

- Cala a boca, Draco - retrucou Parvati Patil.

- Uuuu, defendendo o Neville? - disse Pansy Parkinson, uma aluna da Sonserina de cabelos curtos e com cara de mandona - Nunca pensei que você gostasse de manteiguinhas derretidas, Parvati.

- Olhe! - disse Draco, atirando-se para frente e recolhendo alguma coisa na grama. - É aquela porcaria que a avó do Neville mandou.

O Lembrol cintilou ao sol quando o garoto o ergueu.

- Me dá isso aqui, Draco - falou Harry em voz baixa. Todos pararam de falar na mesma hora, Draco soltou uma risadinha malvada.

- Acho que vou deixá-la em algum lugar para Neville apanhar, que tal em cima de uma árvore?

- Me dá isso aqui - berrou Harry, mas Draco montara na vassoura e saíra voando. Irritantemente Draco não mentiu quando disse que sabia voar. Em um segundo ele alcançou os ramos mais altos de uma árvore.

- Venha buscar, Potter!

O rosto de Harry ficou vermelho, ele agarrou a vassoura decidido.

- Não! - gritou Hermione - Madame Hooch disse para a gente não se mexer Vocês vão nos meter numa enrascada.

Harry não lhe deu atenção. Ele montou a vassoura, deu um impulso com força e subiu, subiu alto, Rony ficou impressionado. Harry subiu como se fizesse isso desde criança. Só podia ser dom ou coisa assim. Harry alcançou Draco na mesma velocidade em que o loiro subiu.

- Boa Harry! - Rony gritou, mas Harry estava alto demais para ouvi-lo.

- Você acha isso legal? - Hermione bradou - Ele vai ser expulso e vamos perder pontos para a Grifinória.

- Cala a boca, não se meta! - Rony falou irritado, Hermione pareceu ofendida.

Ele ignorou Hermione e olhou para cima tentando entender o que Harry e Draco diziam, mas não dava para ouvir o já que estavam muito alto. Por um momento Rony ficou preocupado. Harry pode ter se saído bem subindo alto, mas já é querer demais que voasse perfeitamente. Draco podia se aproveitar disso e derrubar Harry da vassoura e na altura que estavam seria uma queda grande.

Porém Harry o impressionou mais uma vez. Sem que esperassem ele curvou-se para frente, e disparou na direção de Draco como uma lança. Draco só conseguiu escapar por um triz. Harry fez uma curva fechada e parou, trocando de posição com Draco.

Os meninos aplaudiram. Hermione voltou a reclamar. Harry realmente era surpreendente, nem mesmo Rony, nascendo bruxo e com todos seus irmãos aprendeu a voar tão rápido.

Harry e Draco continuaram de frente um para o outro. De repente o loiro gritou em alto e bom som "Então apanhe se puder" e atirou a bolinha.

Harry se curvou para frente e apontou o cabo da vassoura para baixo, no instante seguinte estava ganhando velocidade num mergulho quase vertical, apostando corrida com a bolinha. Rony sentiu um frio na espinha. Na velocidade que descia ele iria no mínimo quebrar todos os ossos de seu corpo, todos começaram a gritar mandando Harry parar, mas isso não era o pior.

Pressentindo o que estava acontecendo, professora Mcgonagall apareceu correndo para onde os alunos estavam. Crabbe e Goyle deram um sorrisinho com a cara de desaprovação da professora que vinha andando rápido. Quando viu o mergulho de Harry ela parou com a mão na boca.

Harry esticou a mão a uns trinta centímetros do solo. Rony fechou os olhos para não ver Harry cair, mas não aconteceu. Ele agarrou o lembrol bem em tempo de levar a vassoura à posição vertical, e caiu suavemente na grama com a bolinha a salvo e segura na mão. Viu Victor Krum, um dos melhores e mais novos jogadores de quabribol profissional fazer uma coisa dessas, mas um novato que pegou pela primeira vez em uma vassoura? Primeira vez.

- HARRY POTTER!

Rony tremeu como grito da professora Minerva. O rosto de Harry, que depois do vôo excepcional estava com um sorriso vitorioso, deu lugar a uma cara assustada. A professora estava com as feições mais duras que de costume, e veio correndo para perto deles. Boa coisa não aguardava Harry.

- Nunca... Em todo o tempo que estou em Hogwarts... - A Professora Minerva quase perdeu a fala de espanto e seus óculos cintilavam sem parar. -... Como é que você se atreve... Podia ter partido o pescoço...

- Não foi culpa dele, professora...

- Calada, Srta. Patil...

- Mas Draco...

- Chega, Sr. Weasley, Potter me acompanhe, agora.

Harry seguiu com a professora Minerva para dentro do castelo. Será que seria expulso? Não podiam expulsá-lo, ele é Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu. Seu novo amigo.

Draco, Crabbe e Goyle caíram na gargalhada.

- É um idiota, não? - Draco falou em meio a risos - Achou que iria se dar bem nessa só por ser famoso...

- Mas ele se deu melhor que você, seu retardado. - Rony falou para Draco, esquecendo que Crabbe e Goyle juntos acabariam com ele. - Aposto como você não faria nem a metade do que ele fez.

Draco pareceu desconcertado.

- E você, Weasley? Aposto que também não sabe voar, seus pais não podem comprar uma vassoura para você...

Rony não pensou em mais nada, voou para cima de Draco como um foguete. O loiro se assustou, mas não recuou. Porém antes que Rony pudesse alcançá-lo, Hermione entrou na sua frente, segurando seus braços.

- Não faz isso, vai acabar piorando as coisas para a Grifinória!

- Por que você se mete em tudo? - Rony bradou. Já estava se cansando dela. – Me solta!

- Ouve sua namorada, Weasley. Porque se ela te soltar eu acabo com você.

- Cala a boca! – Rony falou irritado, tentando empurrar Hermione.

Madame Hooch voltou correndo na mesma hora em que Rony tinha se livrado de Hermione. A professora olhou desconfiada para Rony, Hermione e Draco, mas os três fingiram estar tudo bem.

- O sr Longbotton está bem. Em suas posições, andem. A aula vai continuar!

Todos ficaram na mesma posição que estavam no início. O lugar ao lado de Rony, onde seria Harry ficou vago.

- Onde está Potter?

- Ele teve um probleminha, professora - Rony falou rapidamente antes que alguém falasse. - Teve que voltar ao castelo com a professora McGonagall.

- Eu diria que teve um problemão! - Draco falou, no que todos da Sonserina riram.

- Bem, se está com a professora Minerva está bem. Em suas posições? Digam "em pé"!

A partir dali a aula de Vôo correu tranquilamente. Tirando a preocupação com o destino de Harry, Rony estava indo muito bem na aula. Não podia negar que Draco também estava, e que Hermione não tinha aptidão nenhuma para vôo.

- Por que você ainda não saiu do chão, menina?

Todos estavam dando voltas no campo a dois metros do chão, mas o máximo que Hermione conseguiu foi levantar trinta centímetros e cair de novo. A menina estava com o rosto vermelho de vergonha, parecia não estar acostumada a não ser a melhor em algo.

Rony fazia questão de passar o mais perto dela possível para mostrar que sabia voar.

- Você Weasley! - Madame Hooch chamou em uma das vezes que Rony dava um pequeno mergulho para passar perto de Hermione - Ajuda a menina a voar!

Rony freou no ar, fazendo cara feia.

- Acho que não posso Madame Hooch. Não sou bem em explicar as coisas...

- Mas é bom em querer se mostrar! - Todos deram risadinhas, Rony sentiu suas orelhas queimarem. - Desça e ajude.

Rony desceu contra a vontade para uma Hermione emburrada.

- Você não precisa vir aqui me ensinar se não quer. Pode voltar a voar e dar vôos rasantes, eu não ligo para isso, nunca quis voar de qualquer maneira.

Hermione virou as costas e subiu na vassoura, tentando subir, mas só continuava conseguindo os mesmos trinta centímetros.

- Ótimo então. - Rony ia voltar para o alto, mas Madame Hooch o olhava de cara feia. Ele disfarçou, voltando para Hermione.

- Você fica ereta demais, curva mais um pouco seu corpo. E pára de tremer, se você demonstrar medo nunca vai conseguir.

Hermione acatou de má vontade, conseguindo subir um pouco mais do que antes.

- Eu consigo sozinha agora, obrigada. - Ela falou pomposa - De qualquer forma, acabaria conseguindo. - E saiu voando meio cambaleante para junto dos outros.

- Ainda é mal agradecida... - Rony murmurou para si mesmo, voltando também.

A aula acabou já perto de anoitecer. Rony voltou para o dormitório às pressas para saber o que acontecera com Harry, mas o garoto não estava lá. Pelo menos suas coisas ainda estavam lá, isso significa que no mínimo ele estava sendo julgado antes de ser expulso. Demorou o máximo que pode na esperança de Harry voltar ao dormitório, mas o garoto não dera sinal de vida durante todo o tempo. Rony desceu para jantar, quem sabe na volta ele não estaria lá guardando suas coisas? Era duro pensar que seu único amigo em Hogwarts iria ser expulso. Sem dúvida Rony não tinha muita sorte.

Porém ao chegar ao salão principal ele teve uma agradável surpresa. Harry estava sentado na ponta da mesa, sorrindo como se algo bom tivesse acontecido, comendo despreocupado. Desde quando ser expulso de Hogwarts era algo bom?

- Achei que você não viria mais. - Harry falou abocanhando uma coxa de galinha.

- Eu que achei que você não viria mais. - Rony falou sem acreditar que Harry estava calmo na sua frente. - Você não foi expulso?

- Não. - Harry falou sorrindo, tinha um pedaço de alguma coisa em seu dente. - A professora Minerva me levou até um garoto chamado Olívio Wood, capitão do time de quadribol. Ela ficou bem impressionada com o modo que eu consegui pegar o lembrol, disse que nem mesmo seu irmão Carlinhos seria capaz de fazer igual. Então ela e Wood me convidaram a participar do time de quadribol da Grifinória. Estão precisando de um apanhador e eu fui convidado a ser. Olívio me contou que meu pai também era apanhador e foi capitão do time na época. Ela disse para que eu treinasse com vontade e perdoaria o modo como me comportei hoje.

Rony, que estava com um bife a meio caminho da boca, deixou o garfo cair.

- Apanhador? - exclamou. - Mas os alunos do primeiro ano nunca, você vai ser o jogador da casa mais novo do último...

- Século - completou Harry, enfiando o pastelão na boca. - Olívio me disse.

Rony estava tão admirado, tão impressionado, que ficou ali sentado de boca aberta para Harry. O menino que sobreviveu, o jogador mais novo do século... o que mais ele seria? Rony jamais fora alguém importante, ou destaque de alguma coisa. Sentiu uma pontinha de inveja de Harry, mas se sentiu culpado por sentir tal coisa.

- Vou começar a treinar na próxima semana - anunciou Harry. - Só não conte a ninguém, Olívio quer fazer segredo.

Fred e Jorge entraram nesse momento no salão, viram Harry e foram depressa falar com ele.

- Grande lance - falou Jorge em voz baixa. - Olívio nos contou. - Estamos no time também... Batedores.

- Sabe de uma coisa, tenho certeza de que vamos ganhar a taça de Quadribol deste ano - disse Fred. - Não ganhamos desde que Carlinhos terminou a escola, mas o time deste ano vai ser brilhante. Você deve ser bom, Harry, Olívio estava quase dando pulinhos quando nos contou.

- Em todo o caso, temos de ir, Lino Jordan acha que encontrou uma nova passagem secreta para sair da escola.

Fred e Jorge mal tinham desaparecido quando alguém menos bem-vindo apareceu: Draco com Crabbe e Goyle atrás.

- Comendo a última refeição, Harry? Quando vai pegar o trem de volta para a terra dos trouxas?

- Você está bem mais corajoso agora que voltou ao chão e está acompanhado por seus amiguinhos - disse Harry sorrindo ironico.

Crabbe e Goyle fecharam os punhos, porém nada podiam fazer uma vez que a mesa dos professores estava cheia.

- Enfrento você a qualquer hora sozinho - disse Draco. - Hoje à noite, se você quiser. Duelo de bruxos. Só varinhas, sem contato. Que foi? Nunca ouviu falar de duelo de bruxos, suponho?

- Claro que já - respondeu Rony vendo a cara de dúvida de Harry. Não iria deixa-lo sozinho. - Vou ser o padrinho dele, quem vai ser o seu?

Draco analizou Crabbe e Goyle, talvez decidindo pelo maior, ou menos burro.

- Crabbe, meia-noite está bem? Nos encontramos na sala de troféus, está sempre destrancada.

Quando Draco foi embora, Rony e Harry se entreolharam.

- O que é um duelo de bruxos? - perguntou Harry. - E o que você quis dizer quando se ofereceu para ser meu padrinho?

- Bom, o padrinho fica lá para tomar o seu lugar se você morrer - disse Rony com displicência, começando finalmente a comer o pastelão frio. Surpreendido com a expressão no rosto de Harry, acrescentou - Mas as pessoas só morrem em duelos de verdade, sabe, com bruxos de verdade. O máximo que você e Draco conseguirão fazer será atirar fagulhas um no outro. Nenhum dos dois conhece magia suficiente para fazer estragos. Mas aposto que ele esperava que você recusasse.

- E se eu agitar minha varinha e nada acontecer?

- Jogue a varinha fora e meta-lhe um soco na cara - sugeriu Rony, já se imaginando dando um soco bem dado no nariz de Draco.

- Com licença.

Os dois ergueram os olhos. Era Hermione Granger.

- Será que a pessoa não pode comer sossegada neste lugar? - exclamou Rony irritado, ela parecia estar perseguindo os dois.

Hermione não ligou para ele e se dirigiu a Harry. Ela passou a ignorá-lo desde o final da aula do vôo.

- Não pude deixar de ouvir o que você e Draco estavam dizendo...

- Aposto que podia – Rony alfinetou, e ela ignorou mais uma vez.

- E você não deve andar pela escola à noite, pense nos pontos que vai perder para a Grifinória se for pego, vai ser muito egoísmo da sua parte.

- É, para falar a verdade, não é da sua conta. - respondeu Harry.

- Tchau - disse Rony e Hermione saiu de cara emburrada

Rony passou a noite toda dando conselhos a Harry do tipo "Se ele tentar lançar um feitiço é melhor você tirar o corpo fora, porque não consigo me lembrar como se fecha o corpo". Rony pensou se deveria tentar fazer Harry desistir do duelo algumas vezes. Podiam cruzar com Filtch ou Madame Norrra, ou até mesmo com algum professor, mas a idéia de dar um soco em Draco não deixava que ele o fizesse.

- Onze e trinta - Rony cochichou, é melhor irmos.

Eles vestiram os robes, apanharam as varinhas e atravessaram sorrateiros o quarto da torre, desceram a escada em espiral e entraram na sala comunal da Grifinória. Algumas brasas ainda rutilavam na lareira, transformando todas as poltronas em sombras corcundas. Tinham quase chegado à abertura no retrato quando uma voz falou da poltrona mais próxima.

- Não posso acreditar que você vai fazer isso, Harry.

Uma lâmpada se acendeu. Era Hermione Granger, de robe cor-de-rosa e cara fechada. Rony sentiu o sangue subir para seu rosto.

- Você! - exclamou furioso. - Volte para a cama!

- Quase contei ao seu irmão - retorquiu Hermione. - Percy, ele é monitor, ia acabar com essa história.

Rony pensou em uma centena de coisas malcriadas para responder a Hermione, mas não tinha coragem de falar certas coisas a uma garota, por mais irritante que ela fosse.

- Vamos - Rony decidiu ignorá-la, chamando Harry, afastando o retrato da Mulher Gorda com empurrão e passando pela abertura.

Hermione seguiu Rony e Harry pela abertura do retrato, chiando como um rádio velho atrás dos dois.

- Vocês não se importam com a Grifinória, vocês só se importam com vocês mesmos, eu não quero que a Sonserina ganhe a Taça da Casa e vocês vão perder todos os pontos que ganhei com a Professora Minerva por saber a Troca de Feitiços.

- Vai embora. - Harry bradou. Até ele que tinha muita paciência já não agüentava mais as intromissões de Hermione.

- Tudo bem, mas eu preveni vocês, lembrem-se do que eu disse quando estiverem amanhã no trem voltando para casa, vocês são tão...

Mas o que eram, eles não chegaram saber. Hermione se virara para o retrato da Mulher Gorda para tornar a entrar e se viu diante de um quadro vazio. A Mulher Gorda tinha saído para fazer uma visita noturna e Hermione ficou trancada do lado de fora da torre da Grifinória.

- Agora o que é que eu vou fazer? - perguntou com a voz esganiçada.

- O problema é seu - disse Rony satisfeito com o fato de ela ter se dado mal - Nós temos de ir, se não vamos nos atrasar.

Nem tinham chegado ao fim do corredor quando Hermione os alcançou.

- Vou com vocês.

- Não vai, não. – Rony bradou;

- Vocês acham que vou ficar parada aqui, esperando o Filch me pegar? Se ele encontrar os três, conto a verdade, que eu estava tentando impedir vocês de saírem e vocês podem confirmar.

- Mas que cara-de-pau - disse Rony bem alto.

- Calem a boca, vocês dois - disse Harry bruscamente. - Ouvi uma coisa.

Era como se alguém estivesse farejando.

- Madame Nor-r-ra? - murmurou Rony, apertando os olhos para enxergar no escuro.

Não era Madame Nor-r-ra. Era Neville. Estava enroscado no chão, dormindo a sono solto, mas acordou repentinamente assustado quando eles se aproximaram.

- Graças a Deus que vocês me encontraram! Estou aqui há horas, não consegui me lembrar da nova senha para entrar no quarto.

- Fale baixo, Neville. A senha é "focinho de porco", mas não vai lhe adiantar nada agora, a Mulher Gorda saiu.

- Como está o braço? - perguntou Harry.

- Ótimo - disse Neville mostrando. - Madame Pomfrey consertou-o na hora.

- Que bom, olhe, Neville, temos que estar em um lugar, vemos você depois.

- Não me deixem aqui! - pediu Neville pondo-se de pé. - Não quero ficar sozinho, o barão Sangrento já passou por aqui duas vezes.

Rony consultou o relógio e em seguida fez uma cara furiosa para Hermione e Neville.

- Se formos pegos por causa de vocês, não vou sossegar até aprender aquela Poção do Morto-Vivo que Quirrell falou e vou usá-la contra vocês.

Hermione assumiu a expressão intelectual que usava toda vez que ia dar uma de sabe-tudo, mas Harry mandou-a ficar quieta antes que começasse a falar, mandando todos andarem.

Passaram quase voando pelos corredores listrados pelo luar que entrava pelas grades das janelas altas. O castelo fazia muito barulho e a todo o momento parecia que encontrariam alguém. Subiram correndo uma escada até o terceiro andar e, nas pontas dos pés, dirigram-se à sala dos troféus.

Draco e Crabbe ainda não tinham chegado. As vitrines de cristal onde estavam guardados os troféus refulgiam quando tocadas pelo luar. Taças, escudos, pratos e estátuas piscavam no escuro com lampejos prateados e dourados. Eles caminharam rente às paredes, mantendo os olhos nas portas de cada lado da sala, mas nem sinal.

- Ele está atrasado, quem sabe se acovardou - Rony sussurrou. Então uma batida na sala ao lado os sobressaltou, Harry e Rony sacaram a varinha quando ouviram alguém falar e não era Draco.

- Vá farejando, minha querida, eles podem estar escondidos em algum canto.

Era Filch falando com Madame Nor-r-ra. Horrorizado, Harry fez sinais frenéticos para os outros três o seguirem o mais depressa possível, e fugiram silenciosos em direção à porta mais distante da voz de Filch. As vestes de Neville mal tinham acabado de passar a curva quando ouviram Filch entrar na sala dos troféus.

- Eles estão por aqui - ouviram-no resmungar -, provavelmente escondidos.

- Por aqui! - disse Harry. Eles começaram a descer uma longa galeria cheia de armaduras. Podiam ouvir Filch se aproximando. Neville de repente, soltou um guincho assustado e saiu correndo.

Tropeçou, agarrou Rony pela cintura e os dois desabaram em cima de uma armadura.

A queda e o estrépito foram suficientes para acordar o castelo inteiro.

- CORRAM! - gritou Harry e os quatro desembestaram pela galeria, sem virar a cabeça para ver se Filch os seguia. As costas de Rony doía com a queda e isso fazia com que corresse mais devagar. O que era bom, pois suas pernas eram mais compridas do que qualquer um dos outros três. Atravessaram uma tapeçaria, rasgando-a e encontraram uma passagem secreta, precipitaram-se por ela e foram sair perto da sala de aula de Feitiços, que sabiam estar a quilômetros da sala dos troféus.

- Acho que o despistamos - ofegou Harry, na e enxugando a testa. Neville caiu escorado na parede, com as mãos no joelho, chiando e falando desconexamente.

- Eu... Disse... A vocês - Hermione falou sem fôlego, agarrando o bordado no peito. - Eu... Disse... A vocês.

- Temos de voltar à torre de Grifinória - lembrou Rony, já estava farto de aventuras por hora. -, o mais rápido possível.

- Draco enganou você - disse Hermione a Harry. - Já percebeu isso, não? Não ia enfrentar você. Filch sabia que alguém ia estar na sala dos troféus. Draco deve ter contado a ele.

Harry ficou com o rosto vermelho. Dessa vez Hermione tinha razão.

Não ia ser tão simples Não tinham caminhado nem dez passos quando ouviram o barulho de uma maçaneta e alguma coisa disparou da sala de aula à frente deles.

Era Pirraça. Avistou os garotos e soltou um guincho de prazer.

- Cale a boca, Pirraça, por favor, você vai fazer a gente ser expulso.

Pirraça soltou uma gargalhada.

- Passeando por aí à meia-noite, aluninhos? Tsk, tsk. Que feinhos, vão ser apanhadinhos.

- Não, se você não nos denunciar, Pirraça, por favor. - Hermione implorou.

- Devia contar ao Filch, devia - disse Pirraça bem comportado, mas seus olhos cintilaram de maldade. - É para o seu próprio bem, sabem?

- Saia da frente - disse Rony com rispidez, baixando o braço em Pirraça. Porém arrependeu-se de ter feito isso na mesma hora.

- ALUNOS FORA DÁ CAMA! - berrou Pirraça. - ALUNOS FORA DA CAMA NO CORREDOR DO FEITIÇO!

Passando por baixo de Pirraça eles saíram desembalados até o final do corredor onde depararam com uma porta... Fechada.

- Acabou-se! - gemeu Rony, empurrando inutilmente a porta - Estamos ferrados! É o fim!

Ouviram passos, Filch correndo a toda em direção aos gritos de Pirraça.

- Ah, sai da frente - Hermione resmungou aborrecida.

Pegando a varinha de Harry, bateu na fechadura e murmurou:

- Alorromora!

A fechadura deu um estalo e a porta se abriu, eles se atropelaram por ela, fecharam-na e apuraram os ouvidos, à escuta.

- Para que lado eles foram, Pirraça? - era Filch perguntando. - Depressa, me diga.

- Peça "por favor".

- Não me enrole, Pirraça, vamos, para que lado eles foram?

- Não digo nada se você não pedir "por favor" - disse Pirraça dando risinhos.

- Está bem, "por favor".

- NADA! Nada haaa! Eu disse a você que não dizia nada se você não pedisse por favor! Ha ha! Haaaaaa! - E ouviram Pirraça voar rápido para longe e Filch xingar com raiva.

Rony respirou aliviado, mas perdeu o ar ao virar para frente. Sentiu Hermione agarrar seu braço com força, pálida. Neville puxava a manga de Harry freneticamente, mas o garoto prestava atenção do lado de fora. Não estavam numa sala, achavam-se num corredor, o corredor proibido do terceiro andar. E agora sabiam por que era proibido.

Estavam encarando os olhos de um cachorro monstruoso, um cachorro que ocupava todo o espaço entre o teto e o piso. Tinha três cabeças. Três pares de olhos que giravam enlouquecidos. Três narizes, que franziam e estremeciam farejando-os. Três bocas babosas, a saliva escorrendo em cordões viscosos das presas amarelas.

- Ele acha que a porta está trancada! - Harry falou. - Acho que escapamos. Sai para lá, Neville! Que foi?

Harry arregalou os olhos assustado.

Rony ficou levemente tonto. Hermione parecia petrificada e Neville estava prestes a chorar. Os rosnados eram ensurdecedores. Harry foi o único que teve frieza suficiente para tatear a porta até achar a maçaneta.

Harry bateu a porta e eles correram, quase voaram pelo corredor, Filch devia ter tido pressa para procurá-los em outro lugar porque não o viram em parte alguma, mas nem se importaram. A única coisa que queriam era abrir a maior distância possível entre eles e o monstro. Não pararam de correr até chegarem ao retrato da Mulher Gorda no sétimo andar.

- Onde foi que vocês andaram? - perguntou ela, olhando para os robes que caiam soltos dos ombros e os rostos vermelhos e suados.

- Não interessa. Focinho de porco, focinho de porco - ofegou Harry, e o quadro girou para frente. Eles entraram de qualquer jeito na sala comunal e desmontaram, trêmulos, nas poltronas.

Levou algum tempo até um deles falar alguma coisa. Neville, então, parecia que nunca mais voltaria a falar.

- Que é que vocês acham que eles estão querendo, com uma coisa daquelas trancada numa escola? - perguntou Rony finalmente. - Se existe um cachorro que precisa de exercícios é aquele.

Hermione tinha recuperado tanto o fôlego quanto o mau humor.

- Vocês não usam os olhos, vocês todos, usam? - perguntou com rispidez. - Vocês não viram em cima do que ele estava?

- No chão? - arriscou Harry. - Eu não fiquei olhando para as patas, estava ocupado demais com as cabeças.

- Não, não estou falando do chão. Ele estava em cima de um alçapão. É claro que está guardando alguma coisa.

Ela se levantou olhando feio para eles.

- Espero que estejam satisfeitos com o que fizeram. Podíamos ter sido mortos, ou pior, expulsos. Agora, se vocês não se importam, eu vou me deitar.

Rony ficou olhando para ela, de boca aberta, inconformado.

- Não, não nos importamos. Qualquer um pensaria que nós a arrastamos conosco, não é mesmo.

Mas Harry estava distraído com outra coisa e Rony desconfiava do que era. Se o cachorro estava guardando algo, só poderia ser o que fora roubado de Gringotes. Mas o que seria tão importante assim para precisar de um cão de três cabeças para guardar?

Lilybell Peri Obrigada! Espero que esse seja bom também! kkk ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

**_O Dia das Bruxas_**

Draco não conseguiu acreditar em seus olhos quando viu que Harry e Rony continuavam em Hogwarts no dia seguinte, parecendo cansados, mas absolutamente felizes. De fato, na manhã seguinte, Rony tinha que confessar que aquela aventura com o cão de três cabeças fora muito legal, e estava pronto pra outra. No café da manhã, Harry contou a Rony que no dia que foi em Gringotes, Hagrid havia esvaziado o cofre que pertencia a Hogwarts, trazendo consigo um pacotinho pequeno e desforme que parecia ser, confirmando o que desconfiava, e passaram muito tempo pensando no que poderia precisar de tanta proteção.

- Ou é uma coisa realmente valiosa ou realmente perigosa - falou Rony.

- Ou as duas - acrescentou Harry.

Mas como só o que sabiam com certeza sobre o misterioso objeto era que media uns cinco centímetros de comprimento, não tinham muita possibilidade de adivinhar o seu conteúdo sem outras pistas.

Nem Neville nem Hermione mostraram o menor interesse pelo que estava sob os pés do cachorro e do alçapão. Na verdade, Neville sequer chegava perto dos dois com medo que algo assustador voltasse a acontecer. Hermione fazia o mesmo, ficando o mais longe possível, o que na verdade era ótimo. Agora só o que realmente queriam era descobrir um jeito de se vingar do Draco, e para sua grande satisfação, a oportunidade chegou pelo correio mais ou menos uma semana depois.

Quando as corujas invadiram o salão como de costume, a atenção de todos foi atraída por um longo pacote carregado por seis corujonas. As corujonas deixaram o pacote, para surpresa de Rony, de frente para Harry. Mal tinham se afastado quando outra coruja deixou cair uma carta em cima do pacote.

Harry abriu a carta primeiro e não conseguiu esconder sua excitação. Ele passou a carta para Rony ler.

_"NÃO ABRA O PACOTE À MESA._

_Ele contem a sua nova Nimbus _2000, _mas não quero que todo o mundo saiba que você ganhou uma vassoura ou todos vão querer uma._

_Olívio Wood vai esperá-lo hoje à noite às sete horas no campo de Quadribol para a sua primeira sessão de treinamento._

_ Professora Minerva McGonagall"._

Rony não pôde controlar sentir uma grande pontada de inveja. Nunca tinha chegado nem perto de uma vassoura tão boa, tão requintada, tão rápida como a Nimbus 2000. Seus irmãos tinham Cleansweeps, que não eram nem um terço da Nimbus.

- Uma Nimbus 2000! - gemeu - Eu nunca nem pus a mão em uma.

Os dois levantaram depressa e correram para fora do salão, querendo desembrulhar a vassoura sozinhos antes da primeira aula, mas no meio do saguão de entrada encontraram o caminho barrado por Crabbe e Goyle.

Draco tirou o pacote de Harry e apalpou-o.

- É uma vassoura - falou, atirando-o de volta a Harry com uma expressão de inveja e despeito no rosto. - Você vai se ferrar desta vez, Potter, alunos do primeiro ano não podem ter vassouras.

Rony não conseguiu resistir.

- Não é uma vassoura velha qualquer, é uma Nimbus 2000. - A boa de Draco abriu um pouco - Que foi que você disse que tem em casa, Draco, uma Comet 260? - Rony riu para Harry - A Comet enche os olhos, mas não tem a mesma classe da Nimbus.

- Que é que você entende disso Weasley? Você não poderia comprar nem a metade do cabo. Vai ver você e seus irmãos têm que economizar para comprar palha por palha.

Rony sentiu suas orelhas esquentarem, mas antes que pudesse responder, o professor Flitwick apareceu ao lado de Draco.

- Não estão brigando, meninos, espero - falou com voz esganiçada.

- Potter recebeu uma vassoura, professor - disse Draco, depressa.

- Eu sei - respondeu o professor Flitwick, abrindo um grande sorriso para Harry. - A Professora Minerva me falou das circunstâncias especiais, Potter. E qual é o modelo?

- Uma Nimbus 2000, professor - informou Harry, Draco trincou os lábios de tal maneira que ficaram brancos - E, para falar a verdade, foi graças ao Draco aqui que ganhei a vassoura - acrescentou.

Harry e Rony subiram as escadas sufocando o riso diante da raiva e confusões visíveis de Draco.

- É verdade - disse Harry, caindo na gargalhada, quando chegaram ao alto da escadaria de mármore. - Se ele não tivesse roubado o _Lembrol_ do Neville eu não estaria no time.

- Então suponho que você ache que ganhou um prêmio por desobedecer ao regulamento? - Ouviu-se uma voz zangada logo atrás deles. Hermione subia com passos decididos a escadaria, olhando com desaprovação para o pacote nas mãos de Harry.

- Pensei que você não estava falando com a gente - Harry comentou.

- E, continue a não falar - Rony falou balançando a mão, como quem espanta alguma coisa incômoda - está fazendo tanto bem a gente.

Hermione se afastou com o nariz empinado.

Rony e Harry passaram a maior parte da aula comentando sobre vassouras e quadribol. Estava louco para ver a Nimbus 2000 de Harry de perto. Os dois jantaram depressa à noite, sem ao menos reparar no que estava comendo e, em seguida, correram até o quarto para finalmente desembrulhar a Nimbus 2000.

- Uau! - Rony suspirou olhando a vassoura. Era perfeita, muito melhor que na vitrine da loja. Aerodinâmica e reluzente com um cabo de mogno e uma longa cauda de palhas limpas e retas e a marca Nimbus 2000 escrita a ouro próximo ao punho.

- Quando você vai treinar?

Harry olhou para o relógio, tomando um susto.

- Agora! - Ele passou a mão na vassoura, correndo para a porta - A gente se vê!

Rony ficou sentado olhando para o embrulho vazio na cama. Rony sabia que não era legal, mas sentia-se pequeno perto de Harry. Ele jamais teve uma boa vassoura, ou status, ou foi reconhecido por alguma coisa. Gostava muito de Harry, sem dúvida era uma pessoa ótima, mas era difícil ignorar essas coisas.

Desceu para o salão comunal que estava cheio. Fred e Jorge estavam em um canto, rindo junto com Lino Jordan. Mais afastado, em uma poltrona no canto próximo a lareira, Hermione lia um livro, embora às vezes olhasse para os outros com certa mágoa.

A menina passava o tempo inteiro sozinha. Também pudera, era chata e mandona. Talvez se não fosse tão metida teria amigos, talvez ele mesmo poderia ser seu amigo. A menina mais uma vez olhou para as pessoas que estavam na sala. Ao ver que Rony a olhava ela fechou a cara, afundando-se no livro.

- Hey, Rony. Venha aqui! - Fred chamou

Rony se aproximou de Fred, Jorge e Lino. Os três estavam segurando uma caixa preta que se mexia freneticamente.

- O que é isso?

- Isso é o terror das mulheres, veja só.

Fred abriu a caixa, dela saiu uma tarântula enorme, porém menor do que a que Lino tinha trazido no primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Rony soltou um guincho como um gato que recebe um jato de água fria, batendo com as costas na parede. Fred, Lino e Jorge caíram na gargalhada.

- Não só das mulheres, Fred. - Jorge zombou

- Eu disse que ele ia se assustar! - Fred falou.

- Não teve graça! - Rony bradou, se afastando da caixa. - Vocês são cruéis!

- Já está mais do que na hora de você perder esse medo. Vamos, venha! – Jorge puxou Rony pelo braço.

- Não!

- Não seja mulherzinha! – Fred bradou, segurando o outro braço de Rony – Chegue perto, ela não vai morder.

- Me larguem!

Fred e Jorge atiraram Rony contra a caixa e Lino abriu. A tarântula mais uma vez pos as patas peludas para fora. Não tinha jeito, Rony iria colidir com a aranha. Fechou os olhos, sentindo seu coração pular para a garganta. Era o fim.

Porém algo estranho aconteceu. Antes que chegasse a caixa, algo fez com que caísse estatelado para o lado oposto. Hermione Granger estava parada, com a varinha em punho apontada para a direção da caixa com a cara emburrada.

- Será que vocês não percebem que essa não é a melhor maneira de ajudá-lo a superar o medo? Ele vai acabar piorando.

- Veja só, Rony tem uma namorada!

Fred, Jorge e Lino caíram na gargalhada.

- Calem a boca! – Rony falou irritado – Ela não é minha namorada. – e virou-se para Hermione – Eu não preciso da sua ajuda!

- Ótimo então. – ela falou ofendida – divirta-se com a aranha. – e foi pisando firme para o dormitório.

- Isso não é jeito de tratar uma garota. – Fred balançou a cabeça,

- Cale a boca, isso foi culpa sua! – Rony bradou, saindo as pressas para o dormitório, agora se sentindo levemente culpado por destratá-la.

O tempo em Hogwarts passava muito rápido. Em dois meses já sabiam algumas magias bem interessantes, recebiam pilhas de deveres que nunca acabavam, aprendiam coisas que jamais pensariam aprender. As discussões com Malfoy ficaram mais freqüentes, as injustiças de Snape mais revoltantes, as travessuras dos gêmeos mais engraçadas e Hermione Granger continuava a não falar com eles, especialmente com Rony após o incidente com a aranha.

Sempre que podia Rony acompanhava Harry aos treinos de quadribol que eram três vezes por semana. O garoto estava cada vez melhor nisso, realmente ele herdou o talento do pai. Só não era melhor ainda que Carlinhos, que só não se tornou profissional porque gostava mais de dragões que de quadribol.

Na manhã do Dia das Bruxas eles acordaram com um delicioso cheiro de abóbora assada que se espalhava pelos corredores. E, o que era ainda melhor, o Professor Flitwick anunciou na aula de Feitiços que, em sua opinião, os alunos estavam prontos para começar a fazer objetos voarem, uma coisa que andavam morrendo de vontade de experimentar desde que viram o professor fazer o sapo de Neville sair voando pela sala. O Professor Flitwick dividiu a turma em pares para praticar. Rony, para seu desespero, teria que trabalhar com Hermione Granger. A menina também não se sentiu nada confortável e tentou pedir ao professor para trocar de par, porém ele foi irredutível.

- Agora, não se esqueçam daquele movimento com o pulso que praticamos! – o professor falou esganiçado de cima da montanha de livros. - Gira e sacode, lembrem-se, gira e sacode. E digam as palavras mágicas corretamente, é muito importante, também, lembrem-se do bruxo Barrufo, que disse "s" em vez de "f" e quando viu estava no chão com um búfalo em cima do peito.

Rony ficou parado, esperando Hermione começar. A garota também ficou parada, esperando que Rony começasse. Ela bufou impaciente.

-Vai demorar? Não temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Rony emburrou a cara, como ela conseguiu em todos esses meses não ter mudado nada.

-_Vingardium lenviosa _-ordenou, sacudindo os braços como se desenhasse círculos no ar.

- Você está dizendo o feitiço errado - Hermione corrigiu aborrecida, segurando a mão de Rony - É _ving-gar-dium levi-o-sa _é bem pronunciado e longo.

- Diz você então, que é tão sabichona - retrucou Rony.

Hermione enrolou as mangas das vestes, bateu a varinha e disse:

-_ Vingardium leviosa._

A pena se ergueu da mesa e pairou a mais de um metro acima da cabeça deles.

- Ah, muito bem! - exclamou o professor Flitwich, batendo palmas. - Pessoal, olhe aqui, a Hermione Granger conseguiu!

Ela sorriu vitoriosa e Rony cruzou os braços.

- Aprendeu agora ou você só sabe voar? - Ela falou irônica.

Rony estava de muito mau humor na altura em que a aula terminou.

- Ela adora se mostrar – Rony reclamou – Acha que é a melhor em tudo. Você viu? – e imitando a voz da Hermione – "É _Vingardium leviosa"._

- Não vejo ninguém conversar com ela... – observou Harry .

- Como manter uma conversa civilizada com uma garota como ela? Não admira que ninguém a suporte – Rony falou balançando a cabeça - Francamente, ela é um pesadelo.

Alguém deu um esbarrão em Harry ao passar. Era Hermione. Rony viu seu rosto de relance e ficou desconcertado ao ver que ela estava chorando.

- Acho que ela ouviu o que você disse.

- E dai! - Rony falou sem jeito, embora não gostasse dela não queria que chorasse. - Ela já deve ter reparado que não tem amigos.

Hermione não apareceu na aula seguinte e ninguém a viu a tarde inteira.

Ao descerem ao salão principal para a festa das bruxas, Harry e Rony ouviram Parvati contar à amiga Lilá que Hermione estava chorando no banheiro das meninas e queria que a deixassem em paz. Rony ficou ainda mais sem graça ao ouvir isso, realmente não pretendia deixar Hermione tão chateada, mas no momento seguinte entraram no salão principal, onde as decorações do Dia das Bruxas estavam maravilhosas e o cheiro de comida estava hipnotizante, Rony tirou Hermione de sua cabeça.

Mil morcegos vivos esvoaçavam nas paredes e no teto e outros mil mergulhavam sobre as mesas em nuvens negras e baixas, fazendo dançarem as velas dentro das abóboras. A comida apareceu de repente nos pratos de ouro, como acontecera no banquete de abertura das aulas.

Rony se deliciava com tortinhas de caramelo quando o Professor Quirrell entrou correndo no salão, o turbante torto na cabeça e o terror estampado no rosto. Todos olharam quando ele se aproximou da cadeira de Dumbledore, escorou-se na mesa e ofegou.

- Trasgo.. Nas masmorras... Achei que devia lhe dizer. - Em seguida desabou no chão desmaiado. Houve um alvoroço. Foi preciso explodirem várias bombinhas da ponta da varinha do Professor Dumbledore para as pessoas fazerem silêncio.

- Monitores - disse ele com voz grave e retumbante -, levem os alunos de suas casas de volta aos dormitórios, imediatamente!

Percy rapidamente se prontificou.

- Me acompanhem! Fiquem juntos, alunos do primeiro ano! Não precisam ter medo do trasgo se seguirem as minhas ordens! Agora fiquem bem atrás de mim. Abram caminho para os alunos do primeiro ano passarem! Com licença, sou o monitor!

- Como é que um trasgo pode entrar? - perguntou Harry enquanto subiam a escadaria.

- Não me pergunte, dizem que eles são bem burros - respondeu Rony - Vai ver o Pirraça deixou ele entrar para pregar uma peça no Dia das Bruxas.

Eles passaram por diferentes grupos de pessoas que se apressavam em diferentes direções. Enquanto lutavam para passar por um bolinho de alunos de Lufa-Lufa, Harry de repente agarrou o braço de Rony.

- Acabei de me lembrar da Hermione.

- O que tem ela?

- Ela não sabe que tem um trasgo aqui.

Rony mordeu o lábio. Era culpa sua.

- Ah, está bem - falou ríspido. - Mas é melhor Percy não ver a gente.

Abaixando-se, eles se misturaram aos alunos da Lufa-Lufa que iam à direção contrária, escapuliram por um lado deserto do corredor e correram para os banheiros das meninas. Tinham acabado de virar um canto quando ouviram passos apressados atrás deles.

- Percy! - sibilou Rony, puxando Harry para trás de um enorme grifo de pedra.

Espiando para os lados, no entanto, viram não Percy, mas Snape. Ele atravessou o corredor e desapareceu de vista.

- Que é que ele está fazendo? - cochichou Harry, - Por que não está lá embaixo com os outros professores?

- Não me pergunte.

O mais silenciosamente possível, eles se esgueiraram pelo próximo corredor nas pegadas de Snape.

- Ele está indo para o terceiro andar - disse Harry, mas Rony levantou a mão.

- Você está sentindo um cheiro?

Um fedor horrível pairava no ar, uma mistura de meias velhas e banheiro sujo.

E em seguida ouviram um grunhido baixo e passadas de pés gigantescos. Rony avistou no fim do corredor, à esquerda, alguma coisa enorme estava vindo em sentido contrário. Eles se encolheram no escuro e procuraram ver o que era, quando a coisa passou por um trecho iluminado pelo luar.

Lá estava o trasgo. Quatro metros de altura, a pele cinzenta e baça, o corpanzil cheio de calombos como um pedregulho e uma cabecinha no alto, que mais parecia um coco. Tinha pernas curtas, grossas como um tronco de árvore e pés chatos e calosos. Segurava um enorme bastão de madeira, que arrastava pelo chão, porque seus braços eram compridíssimos.

O trasgo parou próximo a uma porta e espiou para dentro.

Abanou as longas orelhas, tentando fazer a cabeça minúscula pensar, depois entrou devagar na sala.

- A chave está na porta - murmurou Harry - Podíamos trancá-lo lá dentro.

_- _Boa idéia - concordou Rony, nervoso.

Eles se esgueiraram até a porta aberta, as bocas secas, rezando para o trasgo não resolver sair naquele instante. Com um grande salto, Harry conseguiu agarrar a chave, bater a porta e trancá-la seguramente.

- Pronto!

Aliviados, começaram a correr de volta pelo corredor, mas ao chegarem num canto ouviram uma coisa que fezseus corações pararem, um grito alto, e vinha da sala que tinham acabado de trancar.

- Ah, não - exclamou Rony sentindo o sangue sair de seu rosto.

- Vêm do banheiro das meninas. - Harry falou abobalhado e pálido.

- Hermione!-disseram os dois juntos.

Dando meia-volta, correram até a porta e giraram a chave, atrapalhados de tanto pânico. Harry escancarou aporta e entraram correndo.

Hermione estava encolhida contra a parede oposta, com o rosto pálido, parecendo prestes a desmaiar. O trasgo avançava para ela, derrubando as pias que estavam na parede em seu caminho.

- Distraia ele!- Harry pediu desesperado a Rony, agarrando uma torneira, atirando-a com toda a força contra a parede.

O trasgo parou a um metro de Hermione. Virou-se com lentidão, piscando sem entender, procurou ver que barulho era aquele. Seus olhinhos malvados viraram na direção de Harry.

Ele hesitou, em seguida partiu para cima do garoto, erguendo o bastão.

- Oi cabeça de ervilha! - Rony berrou em desespero do outro lado do banheiro, atirando contra ele um cano de metal. O trasgo nem pareceu sentir o cano bater no seu ombro, mas ouviu o berro e parou outra vez, virando o focinho feio para Rony, e dando a Harry tempo para correr em volta dele.

- Vamos, corra, corra! - Harry gritou para Hermione, tentando puxá-la na direção da porta, mas ela não conseguia se mexer, continuava achatada contra a parede, a boca aberta de terror.

Os gritos e os ecos pareciam estar deixando o trasgo enlouquecido. Ele rugiu de novo e avançou para Rony que estava mais perto e não tinha jeito de escapar.

Rony fechou os olhos esperando a porretada forte que o trasgo lhe daria, mas não aconteceu, pois Harry se atirou no pescoço do trago, que sequer notou o garoto pendurado as suas costas. Mas notou quando Harry enfiou a varinha dentro de sua narina, urrando de dor.

Revoltado, o trasgo se virou e brandiu o bastão, enquanto Harry continuava agarrado nele tentando escapar da morte, a qualquer instante, o trasgo ia arrancá-lo do pescoço e dar-lhe uma tremenda porretada.

Rony tremia dos pés a cabeça vendo Harry gritar desesperado tentando escapar das mãos do trasgo. Então em um impulso, Rony puxou a própria varinha sem saber o que ia fazer, respirou fundo e gritou o primeiro feitiço que e veio a cabeça: _Vingardium leviosa!_

Na mesma hora o bastão voou da mão do trasgo, ergueu-se no ar, foi subindo, subindo, virou-se lentamente e caiu, com um barulho feio, na cabeça do seu dono. O trasgo cambaleou e, em seguida, caiu de cara no chão, com um baque que fez o banheiro todo sacudir.

Rony continuava parado com a varinha no ar, espantado como que fizera. Jamais em toda sua vida iria imaginar que com onze anos conseguiria vencer um trasgo montanhês adulto.

- Ele está... Morto? – Hermione foi a primeira a se manifestar, ainda sentada no chão.

- Acho que não - respondeu Harry. - Acho que só perdeu os sentidos. – Ele tirou a varinha do nariz do trasgo – Eca... Meleca de trasgo.

De repente o barulho de portas batendo e passos pesados fizeram os três erguerem a cabeça. Não haviam percebido a confusão que tinham aprontado, mas com certeza alguém lá embaixo ouvira a pancadaria e os urros do trasgo. Um instante depois a Professora Minerva adentrou o banheiro, seguida de perto por Filch e Quirrell, que fechava a fila. Quirrell deu uma espiada no trasgo, soltou um gemidinho e sentou-se depressa em um vaso sanitário, apertando o peito.

Filch debruçou-se sobre o trasgo. A Professora Minerva ficou olhando para Rony e Harry. Seus lábios estavam brancos. Rony ainda estava com a varinha levantada sabe-se lá porque, mas não conseguia abaixar. Sabia que sairia do banheiro direto para casa.

- O que é que vocês estavam pensando? - perguntou a Professora Minerva, com uma fúria reprimida na voz, Harry olhou desesperado para Rony, mas ele também não sabia o que fazer, não conseguia sequer abaixar o braço. - Vocês tiveram sorte de não serem mortos. Por que é que não estão no dormitório?

Filch lançou a Harry um olhar rápido e penetrante. Rony tentou pensar em qualquer desculpa para dizer, mas como explicar três primeiranistas em um banheiro com um trasgo?

- Por favor, Professora, Minerva, eles vieram me procurar.

- Senhorita Granger!

Hermione conseguira finalmente se levantar. Estava suja com a poeira que saiu das pias quebradas.

- Sai procurando o trasgo porque achei que podia enfrentá-lo sozinha. Sabe, já li tudo sobre trasgos.

Rony deixou a varinha cair. Hermione Granger, mentindo para um professor?

- Se eles não tivessem me encontrado eu estaria morta agora. Harry enfiou a varinha na narina do trasgo e Rony derrubou ele com o próprio bastão. Não tiveram tempo de chamar ninguém. O trasgo ia acabar comigo quando eles chegaram.

Harry e Rony tentaram concordara, tentando não parecer confusos.

- Bem... Nesse caso... - disse a Professora Minerva encarando os três -, senhorita Granger, que bobagem, como pôde pensar em enfrentar um trasgo montanhês sozinha?

Hermione baixou a cabeça. Rony estava petrificado. Hermione era a última pessoa do mundo que desobedeceria ao regulamento e ali estava fingindo que desobedecera, para tirá-los de uma enrascada.

- Hermione Granger, Grifinória vai perder cinco pontos por isso - disse a Professora Minerva. - Estou muito desapontada. Se não estiver machucada é melhor ir embora para a torre de Grifinória. Os alunos estão acabando de festejar o Dia das Bruxas em suas casas.

Hermione se retirou de cabeça baixa.

A Professora Minerva virou-se para Harry e Rony.

- Bem, eu continuo achando que vocês tiveram sorte, mas não há muitos alunos do primeiro ano que pudessem enfrentar um trasgo montanhês adulto. Cada um de vocês ganha cinco pontos para Grifinória. O Professor Dumbledore será informado. Podem ir.

Eles saíram depressa do banheiro e não falaram nada até subirem dois andares. Foi um alivio se afastarem do fedor do trasgo, e de terem se livrado da bronca.

- Devíamos ter ganhado mais de dez pontos - resmungou Rony.

- Cinco, você quer dizer, depois de descontar os pontos que Hermione perdeu.

- Foi legal ela ter-nos tirado do aperto - admitiu Rony - Mas não se esqueça, salvamos avida dela.

- Talvez ela não precisasse ser salva se não tivéssemos trancado a coisa com ela - lembrou Harry.

Harry tinha razão. Na verdade, se ele não tivesse insultado Hermione daquele jeito nada disso teria acontecido. No fim das contas, ela nem era tão ruim assim.

-_ Focinho de porco_ - Eles disseram para o retrato da mulher gorda, entrando no salão comunal.

A sala comunal estava cheia e barulhenta. Todo o mundo estava comendo o jantar que fora mandado para lá. Hermione, porém, estava parada sozinha do lado da porta, esperando por eles. Já não estava mais suja de poeira.

Os três pararam lado a lado, sem se olharem, em um silêncio constrangido.

- Obrigado! - Disseram juntos, e correram para apanhar os pratos.

Rony, ainda com a consciência pesada, se aproximou de Hermione.

- Bem, Her-Granger... - Rony murmurou sem jeito - Você não é um pesadelo. Quero dizer, eu estava com raiva quando disse aquilo, não foi realmente o que quis dizer.

Hermione colocou o prato sobre a mesa, fitando Rony com seu olhar superior usualmente conhecido.

- Você pode me chamar de Hermione. - Ela falou, seguindo para as poltronas, e embora tenha tentado esconder, ela sorriu.

E daquele momento em diante, Hermione Granger tornou-se amiga de Rony e Harry. Há coisas que não se pode fazer junto sem acabar gostando um do outro, e derrubar um trasgo montanhês de quase quatro metros de altura é uma dessas coisas.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

**_Quadribol_**

Quando entrou novembro o tempo esfriou muito. As serras em torno da escola viraram cinza-gelo e o lago parecia metal congelado. Toda a manhã o chão se cobria de geada. Hagrid era visto das janelas dos andares superiores do castelo degelando vassouras no campo de Quadribol enrolado num casacão de pele de toupeira, com luvas de coelho e enormes botas de castor.

Começara a temporada de Quadribol. No sábado, Harry estaria jogando sua primeira partida depois de semanas de treinamento: Grifinória contra Sonserina. Se Grifinória ganhasse, subiria para o segundo lugar no campeonato das casas.

Hermione Granger tornou-se amiga inseparável de Rony e Harry. Rony mudou totalmente sua opinião sobre Hermione. A menina era divertida e muito inteligente e os ajudava muito com os deveres de casa, principalmente Harry, que não tinha muito tempo devido aos treinos. Hermione também parou de se preocupar ao extremo com inflações as regras desde que fora salva do trasgo montanhês. Até mesmo com as outras pessoas ela se tornara mais simpática e menos metida a sabe tudo.

Na véspera da primeira partida de Quadribol de Harry, os três foram até a quadra congelada durante o intervalo das aulas, e ela fizera aparecer para eles um fogo azulado muito vivo que podia ser levado para toda parte em um frasco de geléia. Achavam-se parados de costas para o fogo, se esquentando, quando Snape atravessou o pátio. Rony, Harry e Hermione se aproximaram mais para esconder o fogo com o corpo, tinham certeza de que era proibido. Infelizmente alguma coisa em suas caras culpadas atraiu a atenção de Snape. Ele veio em direção ao trio, porém estranhamente ele mancava. Não vira o fogo, mas parecia estar procurando uma razão para ralhar com eles.

- Que é que você tem aí, Potter?

Era o livro que Hermione emprestara a Harry,_ Quadribol através dos séculos. _Harry mostrou-o.

- Os livros da biblioteca não podem ser levados para fora da escola - falou Snape. - Me dê aqui. Menos cinco pontos para Grifinória.

- Ele acabou de inventar essa regra - murmurou Harry com raiva, enquanto Snape se afastava - Que será que houve com a perna dele?

- Não sei, mas espero que esteja realmente doendo - falou Rony com azedume.

A sala comunal da Grifinória estava muito barulhenta aquela noite. Rony, Harry e Hermione sentaram-se junto a uma janela.

Hermione verificava os deveres de Harry e Rony para a aula de Feitiços. Rony estava absorto nas explicações que Hermione dava sobre o dever, embora não estivesse realmente absorvendo nada. Essa matéria era complicada demais e exigiria um pouco mais de tempo para que pudesse adquirir certa autonomia. Seria bom se Hermione os deixasse copiar, mas ela nunca deixava (_"Como é que vocês vão aprender?_'). Mesmo assim, ao lhe pedirem para ler os trabalhos, eles recebiam as respostas certas do mesmo jeito.

Rony percebeu que Harry, em momento nenhum, prestou atenção no que Hermione estava explicando, e balançava as pernas freneticamente.

- Acho que Harry está nervoso pelo jogo. – Hermione sussurrou para Rony.

- Vou pedir o livro de volta para Snape. – Harry levantou-se de subto.

Rony e Hermione riram.

- Antes você do que eu - Respondeu Rony e Harry saiu correndo para fora da sala comunal.

- E não é que ele foi mesmo? Maluco... - suspirou.

Hermione continuou com a cabeça enfiada nos pergaminhos dos meninos, riscando frases e escrevendo coisas complementares em praticamente todas as respostas que escreveram.

- Você acha que Snape vai devolver o livro? - Rony perguntou displicente, brincando com uma pena.

- Talvez sim, estando junto dos outros professores ele não deve ter coragem de negar.

- Pois eu acho que não. Aposto com você. Se ele conseguir eu faço minhas lições de casa sozinho, caso não consiga... - Ron coçou a cabeça - Terá que aprender a voar, eu te ensino.

- Acho que não! – ela falou sem despregar os olhos dos livros – Não sou grande fã de altura.

- Você precisa aprender a voar. Não que vá jogar quadribol um dia, mas é importante saber montar uma vassoura para o caso de alguma fuga...

- Não vou precisar fugir de nada.

- Nunca se sabe. Vai que daqui a alguns anos haja uma guerra. Você precisa saber pelo menos o básico. – Rony argumentou

- Você tem uma imaginação muito fértil – Hermione falou balançando a cabeça – Obrigada, mas não, obrigada.

Hermione terminou a revisão que fazia e entregou as respostas a Rony. Ele começou a passar as anotações para sua letra quando Harry entrou esbaforido na sala comunal.

- Conseguiu? - perguntou Rony curioso.

- Que aconteceu?

- Quando cheguei à sala dos professores vi Snape e Filch. Ele estava com a perna machucada e reclamava dizendo que não dava para prestar atenção em três cabeças ao mesmo tempo. Não pude ouvir mais nada, pois ele me viu e me expulsou de lá, mas sabem o que isso significa? - terminou sem fôlego. - Ele tentou passar pelo cachorro de três cabeças no Dia das Bruxas! Era para lá que estava indo quando o vimos. Ele quer a coisa que o cachorro está guardando! E aposto a minha vassoura como ele deixou aquele trasgo entrar, para distrair a atenção de todos!

Os olhos de Hermione estavam arregalados.

- Não. Ele não faria isso. Sei que ele não é muito simpático, mas não tentaria roubar uma coisa que Dumbledore estivesse guardando a sete chaves.

- Sinceramente, Hermione, você pensa que todos os professores são santos ou coisa parecida – Rony falou ríspido. - Concordo com Harry, acho que Snape faria qualquer coisa. Mas o que é que ele está procurando? O que é que o cachorro está guardando?

- Vou dormir de uma vez, estou com a cabeça cheia. - Harry falou saindo. Rony levantou-se logo depois, virando-se para Hermione.

- Temos que marcar nossa aula de vôo.

- Eu disse que não quero, não ouviu? – Hermione falou séria.

- Não, eu não ouvi. – Rony falou rindo – Até amanhã.

Rony foi dormir pensando em tudo o que aconteceu, em Snape, no cachorro de três cabeças, no jogo de quadribol, mas logo pegou no sono.

Ainda cedo sentiu alguém o cutucando. Abriu apenas um olho e viu que Simas Finnigan o chamava.

- Rony, vamos lá, temos que te mostrar uma coisa.

Com muita relutância, Rony desceu com Dino e Simas, eles tinham uma espécie de lençol enrolado debaixo do braço. Ao chegarem na sala comunal, encontraram com Hermione sentada na poltrona.

- Achei que não viriam mais! - Ela falou esganiçada - Quero ver como ficou.

Dino abriu o lençol, era um dos lençóis que Perebas roera, nele tinha desenhado uma grande bandeira. Dizia: _"Potter para Presidente"_ e tinha pintado o grande leão de Grifinória embaixo

- Uau!

- Dino desenhou o leão, ficou genial, não? - Hermione falou analisando o lençol - Mas tenho uma idéia que pode ser boa.

Ela tirou a varinha e falou algumas palavras baixinho. Então o desenho começou a brilhar, e o leão parecia vivo.

- Você é demais, Hermione! - Neville falou contente.

- Vamos de uma vez para o salão principal. – Simas falou guardando o lençol.

O salão principal estava impregnado com o cheiro delicioso de salsichas e com a conversa animada de todos que aguardavam ansiosos uma boa partida de Quadribol.

- Você tem que comer alguma coisa.

- Não quero nada.

- Só um pedacinho de torrada - tentou persuadi-lo Hermione.

- Não estou com fome.

Hermione insistia para Harry comer desde que o garoto acordara. Mas o garoto não conseguia comer, estava tão nervoso que seu rosto chegava a estar com um tom esverdeado.

- Harry, você precisa de energia - disse Simas Finnigan - Os apanhadores são sempre os que acabam aleijados pelo outro time.

- Obrigado Simas - respondeu Harry fazendo uma careta.

Lá pelas onze horas a escola inteira parecia estar nas arquibancadas que cercavam o campo de Quadribol. Muitos estudantes tinham levado binóculos. Os lugares ficavam no alto, mas às vezes, ainda assim era difícil ver o que acontecia.

Rony e Hermione se reuniram a Neville, Simas e Dino Thomas, Harry, lá embaixo, abriu um largo sorriso ao ver o leão no lençol e a frase, pelo menos conseguiram tirar-lhe um sorriso.

Harry foi correndo para o vestiário segurando sua Nimbus 2000. Rony e Hermione se sentaram nas arquibancadas com os outros.

- E aí, ansiosa para ver como é o jogo?

- Na verdade nem tanto. - Hermione falou, embora olhasse com muito interesse para todos os cantos do campo - Li bastante, sabe. Acho que já tenho uma idéia bem clara do que vai acontecer.

- Mas não é a mesma coisa imaginar e ver. A emoção é bem maior. - Rony tentou argumentar, certas coisas em Hermione não mudavam.

Nessa hora os jogadores dos dois times saíram do vestiário. Harry era o menor de todos.

Madame Hooch era a juíza. Estava parada no meio da quadra esperando os dois times, de vassoura na mão e falou alguma coisa que Rony e Hermione não conseguiram ouvir. Todos os jogadores montaram suas vassouras. Madame Hooch puxou um silvo forte de seu apito e jogou a goles para o alto. Fora dada a partida.

- E a goles foi de pronto rebatida por Angelina Johnson de Grifinória que ótima artilheira é essa menina, e bonita, também.

- JORDAN!

- Desculpe professora.

O amigo dos gêmeos, Lino Jordan, estava narrando a partida, vigiado de perto pela Professora Minerva.

- Ela está realmente jogando com força total, um passe lindo para Alicia Spinnet, um bom achado de Olívio Wood, no ano passado ficou no time de reserva, de volta a Johnson e.. Não, Sonserina tomou a goles, o capitão de Sonserina rouba a goles e sai correndo. Marcos está voando como uma águia lá no alto, ele vai mar.. Não, foi impedido por uma excelente intervenção do goleiro de Grifinória, Olívio, e Grifinória fica com a goles, no lance a artilheira Cátia Bell de Grifinória, dá um belo mergulho em volta de Marcos e sobe pelo campo e... AI, essa deve ter doído, ela levou um balaço na nuca, perdeu a goles para Sonserina. Agora Adriano Pucey corre na direção do gol, mas é bloqueado por um segundo balaço arremessado por Fred ou Jorge Weasley, é difícil dizer qual dos dois em todo o caso uma boa jogada do batedor de Grifinória, e Johnson tem outra vez aposse da goles, o caminho está livre à sua frente e lá vai ela, realmente voando, desvia-se de um balaço veloz, as balizas estão à sua frente... Vamos agora, Angelina... O goleiro Bletchley mergulha, não chega a tempo... PONTO PARA GRIFINÓRIA!

A torcida de Grifinória enche de berros o ar frio, e a torcida de Sonserina, de lamentos.

- Cheguem para lá, vamos.

- Rúbeo!

Rony e Hermione se apertaram para abrir espaço para Hagrid se sentar com eles.

- Estive assistindo da minha casa - disse Hagrid, indicando um grande binóculo pendurado ao pescoço. Mas não é a mesma coisa que assistir no meio da multidão. Nem sinal do pomo ainda, não é?

- Não - respondeu Rony. - Harry ainda não teve muito que fazer.

- Pelo menos não se machucou, já é alguma coisa - disse Hagrid, levantando o binóculo e espiando Harry lá no céu.

Rony observou Harry voando mais acima. Era apenas um pontinho de tão alto que estava. Ele dava voltas em círculos procurando o pomo, mas não teve muito sucesso. Sem esperar, um balaço foi lançado contra ele, que desviou a tempo.

- Essa foi por pouco! - Comentou Hagrid

- Sonserina de posse da goles - Lino Jordan continuava narrando. - O artilheiro Pucey se desvia de dois balaços, dos dois Weasley, da artilheira Bell e voa para, esperem aí, será o pomo?

Correu um murmúrio pelas torcidas quando viram Adriano Pucey deixar cair a goles, ocupado demais em espiar por cima do ombro o lampejo dourado que passara por sua orelha esquerda.

Harry mergulhou em direção ao rastro dourado. O apanhador de Sonserina, Terêncio Higgs, vira o pomo também. Cabeça a cabeça, eles se precipitaram em direção ao pomo, todos os artilheiros pareciam ter esquecido o que deveriam fazer, pararam no ar, para observar.

Harry foi mais rápido que Terêncio, estava vendo a bolinha redonda, as asas batendo, disparando para o alto, imprimiu mais velocidade...

- Ohhh! - Um rugido de raiva saiu da torcida de Grifinória em baixo. Marcos Flint tinha bloqueado Harry de propósito e a vassoura de Harry perdeu o rumo, Harry segurou-se para não cair.

- Falta! - gritou a torcida de Grifinória.

Madame Hooch dirigiu-se aborrecida a Marcos e em seguida deu a Grifinória um lance livre diante das balizas. Mas na confusão, é claro, o pomo de ouro desaparecera de vista outra vez.

- Expulsa ele, juíza! Cartão vermelho! - Dino Thomas berrava com todas as forças.

- Isto não é futebol, Dino - lembrou Rony - Você não pode expulsar jogador de campo no Quadribol, e o que é um cartão vermelho?

Mas Hagrid ficou do lado de Dino.

- Deviam mudar as regras, Marcos podia ter derrubado Harry no ar.

- Então, depois dessa desonestidade óbvia e repugnante. – Lino continuou narrando, sem conseguir esconder sua raiva.

- Jordan! - ralhou a Professora Minerva.

- Quero dizer, depois dessa falta clara e revoltante.

- Jordan, estou lhe avisando...

- Muito bem, muito bem. Marcos quase matou o apanhador da Grifinória, o que pode acontecer com qualquer um, tenho certeza, portanto uma penalidade a favor de Grifinória, Spinnet bate, para fora, sem problema, e continuamos o jogo, Sonserina recupera a posse, Marcos com a goles, passa por Spinnet, por Bell... Atingido no rosto com força por um balaço, espero que tenha quebrado o nariz, é brincadeira, professora, Sonserina marca. Ah, não!

- Não sei o que Harry acha que está fazendo - resmungou Hagrid. Espiando pelo binóculo. - Se eu não entendesse da coisa, eu diria que perdeu o controle da vassoura... Mas não pode ser...

Rony olhou para Harry, a vassoura de Harry chacoalhava como se quisesse derrubá-lo. Porém uma vassoura, especialmente uma Ninbus 2000, não podia simplesmente querer derrubar seu cavaleiro. A vassoura subia cada vez mais, sem rumo. As pessoas em todas as arquibancadas estavam apontando para Harry no alto. Harry se segurava como podia, mas a vassoura chacoalhava com força. Então a multidão gritou. A vassoura dera uma guinada violenta e Harry desmontara. Estava agora pendurado, agüentando-se apenas com uma mão.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa à vassoura quando Marcos o bloqueou? - cochichou Simas.

- Não pode ser - respondeu Hagrid, a voz trêmula. - Nada pode interferir com uma vassoura a não ser uma magia negra muito poderosa, nenhum garoto poderia fazer isso com uma Nimbus 2000.

Ao ouvir isso, Hermione agarrou o binóculo de Hagrid, mas ao invés de olhar para Harry no alto, começou a espiar agitadíssima para a multidão.

- Que é que você está fazendo? - gemeu Rony, sentindo que o sangue saíra de seu rosto.

- Eu sabia! - exclamou Hermione. - Snape. Olhe.

Rony agarrou o binóculo, Snape estava no centro das arquibancadas do lado oposto. Tinha os olhos fixos em Harry e movia os lábios sem parar.

- Ele está fazendo alguma coisa, ele está azarando a vassoura. - disse Hermione.

- Que vamos fazer?

- Deixem comigo.

Antes que Rony pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Hermione desapareceu. Rony tornou a apontar o binóculo para Harry. A vassoura vibrava com tanta força, que era quase impossível Harry agüentar por muito mais tempo. A multidão se levantara, acompanhando com os olhos, aterrorizada, os gêmeos Weasley voaram para tentar transferir Harry a salvo para uma de suas vassouras, mas não adiantou, toda vez que se aproximavam dele, a vassoura subia mais alto. Mantiveram-se em um nível mais baixo fazendo círculos sob Harry, obviamente na esperança de apará-lo se caísse... Marcos Flint apoderou-se da goles e marcou cinco vezes sem ninguém reparar.

- Anda logo, Hermione - murmurou Rony desesperado.

Hermione abrira caminho até a arquibancada onde estava Snape e agora corria pela fileira atrás dele, nem parou para pedir desculpas quando derrubou o Professor Quirrell de cabeça na fileira da frente Ao chegar perto de Snape, ela se agachou puxou a varinha e disse algumas palavras bem escolhidas. Chamas vivas e azuladas saíram de sua varinha para a barra das vestes de Snape.

Levou talvez uns trinta segundos para Snape perceber que estava em chamas. Um grito súbito confirmou que Hermione conseguira o seu intento. Recolhendo o fogo num frasquinho que trazia no bolso ela retrocedeu depressa pela mesma fileira. Snape nunca saberia o que acontecera.

Foi o suficiente. No alto, Harry conseguiu de repente voltar a montar a vassoura.

- Neville, pode olhar! - disse Rony. Neville passara os últimos cinco minutos soluçando no casaco de Hagrid.

Quando Rony tornou a prestar atenção na partida, Harry estava voando rápido de volta ao chão, quando a multidão o viu levar a mão à boca como se fosse vomitar no momento em que ele pousou no campo de gatas, tossiu e uma coisa dourada caiu em sua mão.

- Apanhei o pomo! - gritou, mostrando-o no alto.

A torcida da Grifinória mal teve tempo de se recuperar do susto com Harry e já estava aos berros pela vitória por cento e setenta pontos a sessenta contra a Sonserina.

- Não adiantou tentar matar o nosso apanhador. Vencemos! Vencemos!

- Jordan! – A professora Mcgonagall esbravejou.

Mais tarde, Harry, Rony e Hermione foram para a casa de Hagrid tomar chá.

- Foi Snape - explicou Rony - Hermione e eu vimos. Ele estava azarando a sua vassoura, murmurando, não despregava os olhos de você.

- Bobagens - disse Hagrid, que não ouvira uma única palavra do que se passara ao seu lado nas arquibancadas. - Por que Snape faria uma coisa dessas?

Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, imaginando o que lhe contar. Harry respirou fundo.

- Descobri uma coisa - ele falou a Hagrid. - Ele tentou passar pelo cachorro de três cabeças no Dia das Bruxas. Levou uma mordida. Achamos que estava tentando roubar o que o cachorro está guardando.

Hagrid deixou cair o bule de chá.

- Como é que vocês sabem da existência do Fofo?

- Fofo?

- É... É meu... Comprei-o de um grego que conheci num bar no ano passado. Emprestei-o a Dumbledore para guardar o...

- O quê? - perguntou Harry ansioso.

- Não me pergunte mais nada - retrucou Hagrid com impaciência. - É segredo.

- Mas Snape está tentando roubá-lo.

- Bobagens - repetiu Hagrid. - Snape é professor de Hogwarts, não faria uma coisa dessas.

- Então por que ele tentou matar Harry? - perguntou Hermione. Depois de ver Snape tentando matar Harry, Hermione mudou totalmente sua opinião sobre Snape. - Eu conheço uma azaração quando vejo uma, Rúbeo, já li tudo sobre o assunto! A pessoa precisa manter contato visual e Snape nem ao menos piscava, eu vi!

- Estou dizendo que vocês estão enganados! - falou Hagrid com veemência. - Não sei por que a vassoura de Harry estava agindo daquela forma, mas Snape não iria tentar matar um aluno! Agora, escutem bem os três: vocês estão se metendo em coisas que não são de sua conta. Isto é perigoso. Esqueçam aquele cachorro e esqueçam o que ele está guardando, isto é coisa do Professor Dumbledore com o Nicolau Flamel...

- Ah-ah! - exclamou Harry, - Então tem alguém chamado Nicolau Flamel metido na jogada, é?

Hagrid bufou, irritado consigo mesmo.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

**O Espelho de Ojesed**

O Natal se aproximava. Certa manhã em meados de dezembro, Hogwarts acordou coberta com mais de um metro de neve. O lago congelou e os gêmeos receberam castigo por terem enfeitiçado várias bolas de neve fazendo-as seguir Quirrell aonde ele ia e quicarem na parte de trás do seu turbante. As poucas corujas que conseguiam se orientar no céu tempestuoso para entregar correspondência tinham de ser tratadas por Hagrid para recuperar a saúde antes de voltarem a voar.

Rony aguardava ansiosamente as férias de Natal, quando toda sua família se reunia e sua mãe fazia comidas gostosas e seu pai contava piadas. Porém poucas semanas antes das férias seus pais mandaram uma coruja dizendo que ele e os irmãos teriam de ficar em Hogwarts, uma vez que iriam visitar Carlinhos na Romênia. O que deixou Rony, Percy e os gêmeos bastante chateados pois sentiam falta do irmão também, mas sabiam o quão difícil seria fazer uma viagem tão grande para tão longe e ficar tão pouco tempo. Além do tempo frio, onde teriam que ficar entocados dentro da casa pequena que Carlinhos dividia com um amigo e não poderiam sequer jogar uma partida de quadribol com o irmão.

Falando em quadribol, todos ficaram realmente impressionados com o desempenho de Harry na partida contra a Sonserina e isso gerou um enorme mal-estar em Draco Malfoy, que estava mais insuportável do que o frio severo do inverno, zombando do menino-que-sobreviveu sempre que tinha oportunidade, por qualquer motivo.

- Tenho tanta pena - disse Draco, na aula de Poções. - dessas pessoas que têm que passar o Natal em Hogwarts porque a família não as querem casa.

Era verdade que Harry não ia voltar para a casa dos tios para o Natal. A Professora Minerva passara a semana anterior fazendo uma lista dos alunos que iam ficar em Hogwarts no Natal e Harry assinara seu nome na mesma hora. Rony tinha certeza que Harry jamais iria querer ir passar o natal com os tios, preferia ficar sozinho em Hogwarts a ter que se sujeitar as humilhações de seu primo. De qualquer forma, se Rony já não fosse ficar em Hogwarts nesse natal, convidaria Harry para ir com ele à toca.

- Temos que aproveitar o tempo que teremos livre após a aula de poções para irmos a biblioteca! – Hermione sussurrou

Depois que Hagrid citou o nome de Nicolau Flamel, Rony, Hermione e Harry passavam grande parte do tempo na biblioteca procurando pistas de quem era ele e o que tinha a ver com o objeto guardado no terceiro andar, porém até agora não obtiveram nenhum sucesso. Rony já ouvira falar dessa pessoa em algum momento, mas não conseguia lembrar-se o que ele vinha a ser. O grande problema era que a biblioteca era enorme, com centenas de milhares de livros sobre todos os assuntos possíveis, então no mínimo teriam muito trabalho.

Quando deixaram as masmorras ao final da aula de Poções, encontraram um grande tronco de pinheiro bloqueando o corredor à frente. Dois pés enormes que apareciam por baixo do tronco e alguém bufando alto denunciou a todos que Hagrid estava por trás dele.

- Oi, Rúbeo quer ajuda? - perguntou Rony, metendo a cabeça por entre os ramos. Hagrid tinha algumas folhas em sua barba.

- Não, estou bem, obrigado, Rony.

- Você se importaria de sair do caminho? - ouviu-se a voz arrastada e seca de Draco atrás deles. - Está tentando ganhar uns trocadinhos, Weasley? Vai ver quer virar guarda-caça quando terminar Hogwarts. A cabana de Rúbeo deve parecer um palácio comparada ao que sua família está acostumada.

Rony já estava cansado das provocações de Draco sobre a situação financeira da sua família e ultimamente estava menos tolerante a isso. A reação às palavras do sonserino foi mais rápida do que pensou, avançou para Draco e agarrou o garoto pela gola da camisa, levantando o punho para acertar-lhe um soco no nariz. Justamente na hora em que Snape subia as escadas. Seus olhos negros pareceram brilhar ao ver o que Rony fazia.

- Ele foi provocado, Professor Snape - explicou Hagrid, deixando aparecer por trás da árvore a cara peluda. - Draco ofendeu a família dele.

- Seja por que for, brigar é contra o regulamento de Hogwarts, Hagrid - disse Snape insinuante. - Cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória, Weasley, e dê graças a Deus por não ser mais. Agora, vamos andando, todos vocês.

Draco, Crabbe e Goyle passaram pela árvore com brutalidade, espalhando folhas para todo lado com sorrisos nos rostos.

- Eu pego ele - prometeu Rony, rilhando os dentes as costas de Draco, sentindo seu rosto quente de raiva -, um dia desses, eu pego ele.

- Odeio os dois - disse Harry - Draco e Snape.

- Vamos, ânimo, o Natal está aí - disse Hagrid - Vou lhes dizer o que vamos fazer, venham comigo ver o salão principal, está lindo.

Então os três acompanharam Hagrid e sua árvore até o salão principal, onde a Professora Minerva e o Professor Flitwick estavam trabalhando na decoração para o Natal.

- Ah, Hagrid, a última árvore, ponha naquele canto ali, por favor.

O salão estava espetacular. Festões de azevinho e visco pendurados a toda à volta das paredes e nada menos que doze enormes árvores de Natal estavam dispostas pelo salão, umas cintilando com cristais de neve, outras iluminadas por centenas de velas.

- Quantos dias ainda faltam até as férias? - perguntou Hagrid.

- Um - respondeu Hermione - Ah, isso me lembra: Harry, Rony, falta meia hora para o almoço, devíamos estar na biblioteca.

- Ih, é mesmo - disse Rony, despregando os olhos do Professor Flitwick, que fazia sair bolhas azuis da ponta da varinha e as levava para cima dos galhos da árvore que acabara de chegar.

- Biblioteca? - espantou-se Hagrid, acompanhando-os para fora da sala - Na véspera das férias? Não estão estudando demais?

- Ah, não estamos estudando - respondeu Harry, animado. - Desde que você mencionou o Nicolau Flamel estamos tentando descobrir quem ele é.

- Vocês o quê? - Hagrid parecia chocado. - Ouçam aqui: já disse a vocês, parem com isso. Não é da sua conta o que o cachorro está guardando.

- Só queremos saber quem é Nicolau Flamel, só isso - falou Hermione.

- A não ser que você queira nos dizer e nos poupar o trabalho? - acrescentou Harry. - Já devemos ter consultado uns cem livros e não o encontramos em lugar nenhum. Que tal nos dar uma pista? Sei que já li o nome dele em algum lugar.

- Não digo uma palavra - respondeu Hagrid decidido.

- Então vamos ter que descobrir sozinhos - disse Rony, e saíram depressa para a biblioteca, deixando Hagrid desapontado.

A biblioteca estava vazia exceto pelos três. Hermione puxou uma lista de assuntos e títulos que decidira pesquisar enquanto Rony se dirigiu a uma carreira de livros e começou a tirá-los da prateleira aleatoriamente. Era uma prateleira de Herbologia, Hermione achava que ele poderia ter algo a ver com plantas e raras enquanto Harry vagou para o outro lado e Hermione ficou nas primeiras prateleiras. Rony folhava os livros sem prestar nenhuma atenção nos assuntos, tentando visar apenas os nomes importantes.

- O que é que você está procurando, menino?

Rony virou-se para Madame Prince, a bibliotecária, assustado, mas não era com ele que falava. Ela olhava de cara feia para Harry, que estava na seção reservada.

- Nada - disse Harry.

Madame Pince apontou-lhe um espanador de penas.

- Então é melhor sair daqui. Vamos, fora!

Harry saiu de cabeça baixa. Definitivamente ele não era nada bom em arranjar desculpas.

- E agora, Mione? - Rony se juntou a amiga – saímos também?

- Não! - Ela falou enfática, mas em voz baixa - Temos de continuar procurando. - Madame Prince ao longe olhava para os dois de cara feia

Rony, Harry e Hermione já tinham concordado que era melhor não perguntar a Madame Pince onde poderiam encontrar Flamel. Tinham certeza de que ela saberia informar, mas não podiam arriscar que Snape ouvisse o que andavam tramando.

Rony olhou os livros na sessão de Herbologia, mas nem sinal de Nicolau Flamel. Logo Hermione também desistiu de procurar. Os dois saíram da biblioteca e encontraram Harry encostado na parede de frente, ansioso por saber se haviam encontrado algo.

- Vocês vão continuar procurando enquanto eu estiver fora, não vão? - recomendou Hermione. - E me mandem uma coruja se encontrarem alguma coisa.

- E você poderia perguntar aos seus pais se sabem quem é Flamel - disse Rony em tom de brincadeira - Não haveria perigo em perguntar a eles.

- Nenhum perigo, os dois são dentistas.

Uma vez começadas as férias, Rony e Harry estavam se divertindo à beça para se lembrar de Flamel. Tinham o dormitório só para eles e a sala comunal estava muito mais vazia do que o normal, por isso podiam usar as poltronas confortáveis ao pé da lareira. Sentavam-se a toda hora para comer tudo que pudessem espetar em um garfo de assar: pão, bolinhos, marshmallows e tramavam maneiras de fazer Draco ser expulso, o que se divertiam em discutir mesmo que não fosse produzir resultados.

Rony também começou a ensinar Harry a jogar xadrez de bruxo. Se tem uma coisa que Rony era bom era no xadrez. Nenhum de seus irmãos conseguia vencê-lo no jogo, seu pai as vezes conseguia levar a partido para mais de dez horas, até que desistiam.

Harry jogava com peças que Simas Finnigan lhe emprestara e estas não confiavam nada nele. Ainda não era um bom jogador e elas não paravam de gritar conselhos variados, o que o confundia: "Não me mande para lá, não está vendo o cavalo dele? Mande ele, podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder ele". Mas nem assim Harry conseguia se aproximar da vitória.

Rony e Harry jogaram até altas horas e foram dormir exaustos na noite de natal.

Rony acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, antes mesmo de Harry, que roncava sonoramente na cama ao seu lado. Até pensou em voltar a dormir, afinal, era férias, mas o monte de presentes ao seu pé era mais interessante. Começou a procurar o embrulho mais atraente para abrir quando Harry acordou. O garoto arregalou os olhos quando viu a pequena pilha de presentes a seu pé.

- Feliz Natal - disse Rony quando Harry pulou da cama e vestiu o roupão.

- Para você também - falou Harry. - Olhe só isso! Ganhei presentes?

- E o que é que você esperava, nabos? - respondeu Rony, virando-se para a sua pilha.

Desembrulhou o pacote menor, era a pena que Fred mostrou para ele no início das aulas e que tinha manchado seu nariz."_Acho que você gostou dela, Fred_!". Rony foi desembrulhando seus presentes rapidamente, Tinha um de sua tia-avó Muriel, De alguns amigos de seu pai do ministério, havia um de Gina, uma espécie de caricatura sua em uma massa de modelar, que ficava acenando com os braços tortos. Nela também continha um bilhete "_Sinto sua falta. Gina._" E Rony sequer precisou abrir o pacote para saber que ali continha o suéter cor de tijolo que sua mãe tricotava para todos os filhos nessa época em todos os anos e a deliciosa barra de chocolate que somente ela sabia fazer.

- Que simpático! - exclamou Harry.

Rony olhou para Harry. Ele tinha nas mãos uma espécie de moeda menor que os nuques que estava acostumado. Tinha o formato de polígono e uma foto de uma pessoa gravada, imóvel. Provavelmente seus tios haviam lhe enviado.

- Que esquisito! - disse. - Que formato! Isso é dinheiro?

- Pode ficar com ela - disse Harry. Rony pegou a moeda com tanta satisfação que Harry riu - Rúbeo, minha tia e meu tio. E quem mandou esses?

- Acho que sei quem mandou esse - disse Rony, ficando um pouco vermelho e apontando para um embrulho disforme. - Mamãe. Eu disse a ela que você não estava esperando receber presentes... Ah, não... - gemeu -, ela fez para você um suéter Weasley.

Harry rasgou o papel e encontrou um suéter tricotado com linha grossa verde-clara e uma grande caixa de barras de chocolate feito em casa.

- Todos os anos ela faz para nós um suéter - disse Rony, desembrulhando a dele -, e o meu é sempre cor de tijolo.

- Foi realmente muita gentileza dela - disse Harry, experimentando as barrinhas de chocolate.

Rony abriu mais um dos seus, uma caixa de feijõeszinhos de todos os sabores dado por Hermione. Ia começar a saborear seus doces quando viu Harry desembrulhar seu último presente. Rony deixou os feijõeszinhos caírem de sua mão a caminho da boca.

- Já ouvi falar nisso - disse em voz baixa, se levantando excitado. - Se isso é o que eu penso que é, é realmente raro e realmente valioso.

- E o que é? - Harry apanhou o pano brilhoso e prateado do chão. Rony ainda não conseguia acreditar no que via, jamais em sua vida imaginou ter algo parecido.

- É uma capa da invisibilidade - disse Rony - Tenho certeza de que é. Experimente.

Harry jogou a capa em volta dos ombros e Rony não conseguiu conter o grito de excitação.

- É, Sim! Olhe para baixo!

Harry tinha sumido do pescoço para baixo, era como se tivesse se tornado uma cabeça ambulante. Rony tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tão impressionado. Perto dos pés de Harry tinha um cartão.

- Tem um cartão! Caiu um cartão!

Harry tirou a capa e apanhou o cartão. Rony não resistiu e pegou-a. Era leve e sedosa, não era como as que vendiam por aí, que logo perdiam o efeito e fazia a pessoa ficar fosca ao invés de transparente Essa era das boas, das antigas, que não se fabricavam mais por aí.

- Eu daria qualquer coisa para ter uma dessas. Qualquer coisa... Que foi?

- Nada. - Harry falou. O garoto estava com um meio sorriso no rosto, mas Rony achou melhor não perguntar quem dera a capa para ele.

Antes que pudesse dizer ou pensar qualquer outra coisa, a porta do dormitório se escancarou e Fred e Jorge Weasley entraram aos pulos. Harry colocou a capa sob o lençol. Realmente não era bom espalhar que tinha uma capa de invisibilidade para todos.

- Feliz Natal!

- Ei, olhe só, o Harry ganhou um suéter Weasley também!

Fred e Jorge estavam usando suéteres azuis, um com um grande F, o outro com um J.

- Mas o do Harry é melhor do que o nosso - comentou Fred, erguendo o suéter de Harry - Ela com certeza capricha mais se a pessoa não é da família.

- Por que você não está usando o seu? - perguntou Jorge - Vamos, vista logo, eles são ótimos e quentes.

- Detesto cor de tijolo - lamentou-se Rony, desanimado enquanto vestia o suéter que era quase da cor do seu cabelo.

- Pelo menos você não tem uma letra no seu - comentou Jorge. - Ela deve pensar que você não esquece o seu nome. Mas nós não somos burros, sabemos que nos chamamos Jorge e Fred.

- Que barulheira é essa?

Percy meteu a cabeça para dentro da porta, com um olhar de censura. Era visível que já desembrulhara metade dos seus presentes porque trazia também um suéter grosso pendurado no braço, que Fred logo agarrou.

- M de monitor! Vista logo, Percy, todos estamos usando os nossos, até Harry ganhou um.

- Eu... Não... Quero - disse Percy com a voz embargada, enquanto os gêmeos forçavam o suéter por sua cabeça, entortando seus óculos.

- E você hoje não vai se sentar com os monitores - disse Jorge.

- Natal é uma festa da família.

E os dois carregaram Percy para fora do quarto, com os braços presos dos lados pelo suéter.

Rony e Harry desceram para o almoço de natal. Cem perus gordos assados, montanhas de batatas assadas e cozidas, travessas de salsichas, terrinas de ervilhas passadas na manteiga, molheiras com uva-do-monte em molho espesso e bem temperado e, a pequenos intervalos sobre a mesa, pilhas de bombinhas de bruxo. Harry, que não conhecia, puxou a ponta de uma bombinha de bruxo com Fred e ela explodiu com o ruído de um canhão e envolveu-os em uma nuvem de fumaça azul, enquanto caiam de dentro um chapéu de almirante e vários camundongos brancos, vivos. Na mesa principal, Dumbledore tinha trocado o chapéu de bruxo por um toucado florido e ria alegremente da piada que o Professor Flitwick acabara de ler para ele. Nunca pensou que conseguiria passar um natal tão agradável longe de seus pais

Rony, Harry e seus irmãos saíram do salão principal direto para o jardim, que estava totalmente congelado, onde passaram uma tarde muito alegre ocupados em uma furiosa guerra de bolas de neve. Depois, frios, molhados e ofegantes, voltaram para junto da lareira na sala comunal de Grifinória, onde Harry estreou o seu novo jogo de xadrez que ganhara perdendo espetacularmente para Rony. Percy até ainda tentou ajudar soprando jogadas para Harry, mas não era o bastante.

Depois de lancharem sanduíches de peru, bolinhos, gelatina e bolo de frutas, todos se sentiram demasiado fartos e sonolentos para fazer outra coisa senão sentar e assistir a Percy correr atrás de Fred e Jorge por toda a torre de Grifinória porque eles tinham furtado seu crachá de monitor.

Harry estava particularmente feliz, o garoto jamais tivera um natal divertido na vida e Rony sentiu-se bem por ter ajudado o amigo a se divertir. Ele estava sentado em sua cama, alisando sua capa de invisibilidade. Está certo, se ele tivesse ganhado uma capa de invisibilidade também iria tratá-la como um tesouro precioso, porém não era só isso, quem deu a capa tinha algum tipo de valor para Harry. Porém Rony, cheio de peru e bolo, caiu no sono antes que pudesse perguntar o porquê.

Quando Rony acordou no dia seguinte Harry já estava acordado com a capa de invisibilidade na mão, parecendo não ter se mexido desde a noite anterior, com um sorriso sonhador estampado no rosto.

- Harry? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Rony perguntou quando estavam a caminho do salão principal

- Aconteceu a melhor coisa do mundo! - Harry falou excitado, parecia estar esperando Rony perguntar o tempo todo - Assim que você dormiu saí com a capa de invisibilidade com a intenção de ir à biblioteca e eu fui. Estava procurando algo sobre Nicolau Flamel na seção reservada quando deixei cair um livro que gritava muito alto. Filch apareceu e eu fugi para um corredor estreito, onde Filch chamou Snape.

- E isso é alguma coisa boa? - Rony esbravejou - Você está ficando louco?

- Eu ainda não acabei! - Harry falou impaciente - Para não ser pego entrei em uma sala onde encontrei um espelho da altura do teto. Achei que fosse um espelho comum, mas o que um espelho estaria fazendo ali? Quando me aproximei ele não me mostrou somente minha imagem, me mostrou toda a minha família. Meu pai, minha mãe, meus avós, tios e tias... Foi incrível Rony!

- Você podia ter me acordado - falou Rony, aborrecido.

- Você pode vir hoje à noite. Vou voltar, quero lhe mostrar o espelho.

- Eu gostaria de ver sua mãe e seu pai - disse Rony, animado.

- E eu quero ver toda a sua família, todos os Weasley, você vai poder me mostrar os seus outros irmãos e todo o mundo.

- Você pode vê-los a qualquer hora. E só vir à minha casa neste verão. Em todo o caso, talvez o espelho só mostre gente morta. Mas é uma pena você não ter achado o Flamel. Coma um pouco de bacon ou outra coisa qualquer, por que é que você não está comendo nada?

Mas Harry não respondeu. Ver toda sua família pela primeira vez mexeu com Harry intensamente e Rony entendeu muito bem. Se nunca tivesse conhecido sua família ficaria da mesma forma.

Harry passou o dia inteiro falando em como o espelho era incrível e o quanto queria voltar lá. A noite os dois saíram cobertos pela capa de invisibilidade para encontrar a tal sala, porém caminharam por mais de uma hora sem sucesso, tentaram até refazer o caminho de Harry ao sair da biblioteca, andando a esmo pelos corredores escuros mas nem sinal. Rony já estava exausto de tanto andar.

- Estou falando - disse Rony, - Vamos esquecer tudo e voltar.

- Não! - sibilou Harry - Sei que é em algum lugar por aqui.

Passaram pelo fantasma de uma bruxa alta que deslizava na direção oposta, mas não viram mais ninguém.

- Meus pés estão congelando. - Rony reclamou - Já estão até dormentes...

- É aqui... Logo aqui... É. - Harry falou olhando uma armadura.

Eles empurraram a porta. Harry deixou cair a capa dos ombros e correu para o espelho.

Ele deu um enorme sorriso ao ver sua imagem.

- Está vendo? - Harry cochichou.

- Não consigo ver nada. - Rony falou olhando a si mesmo e a Harry.

- Olhe! Olhe eles todos... Ali, montes deles...

- Só consigo ver você.

- Olhe direito, vamos, fique aqui onde eu estou.

Harry deu um passo para o lado e Rony ficou bem de frente para o espelho, porém dessa vez não estava olhando para si mesmo de pijama. Estava mais alto e um pouco musculoso, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Olhe só para mim! - exclamou.

- Você está vendo toda a sua família à sua volta?

- Não, estou sozinho, mas estou diferente... Pareço mais velho, - Ele olhou para seu peito, um brasão reluzente com a letra "M" estava preso em seu uniforme - e sou chefe dos monitores.

- O quê?

- Estou... Estou usando um crachá igual ao do Gui... - Ele olhou para suas mãos e sentiu uma grande euforia em seu peito - E estou segurando a taça das casas e a taça de Quadribol, sou capitão do time de Quadribol também!

Rony despregou os olhos dessa visão magnífica para olhar excitado para Harry.

- Você acha que esse espelho mostra o futuro?

- Como pode mostrar? A minha família está toda morta. Deixe-me dar outra espiada. – Harry falou empurrando Rony, porém Rony, que era muito maior, o empurrou de volta.

- Você teve o espelho só para você a noite passada, me deixa olhar mais um pouco.

- Você só está segurando a taça de Quadribol, que interesse tem isso? Eu quero ver os meus pais.

- Não me empurre...

Um ruído repentino do lado de fora no corredor pós-fim à discussão dos dois. Não tinham se dado conta do como estavam falando alto.

- Depressa!

Rony atirou a capa de volta para cobri-los na hora que os olhos luminosos de Madame Nor-r-ra apareceram à porta. Rony e Harry ficaram imóveis, ambos pensando a mesma coisa, será que a capa fazia efeito para os gatos? Passado um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, ela se virou e foi embora.

- Isto é perigoso. Ela pode ter ido buscar o Filch, aposto que nos ouviu. Vamos.

E Rony puxou Harry para fora do quarto.

Rony foi dormir pensando no que viu. Será que um dia ele realmente seria aquilo tudo? Ou não, de repente aquilo só mostrava algo que queria ver. Foi ótimo se ver daquele jeito, com tudo que sempre quis, mas Rony achou melhor não voltar mais lá. Mesmo que fosse verdade, era melhor deixar as coisas acontecerem do modo que teriam de acontecer.

A neve ainda não derretera na manhã seguinte.

- Quer jogar xadrez, Harry? - convidou Rony.

- Não.

- Por que não descemos para visitar Rúbeo?

- Não... Vai você...

- Sei o que é que você está pensando, Harry, naquele espelho. Não volte lá hoje à noite.

- Por que não?

- Não sei, estou com uma intuição ruim, e de qualquer forma você já escapou por um triz muitas vezes, demais. Filch, Snape e Madame Nor-r-ra estão andando por lá. E daí se eles não conseguem ver você? E se esbarrarem em você? E se você derrubar alguma coisa?

- Você está falando igual a Hermione.

- Estou falando sério. Harry, não vai não.

Harry não dera a mínima para o que ele disse e sabia que ele iria mesmo assim. Harry ficou fissurado de uma forma anormal pelo espelho e Rony estava realmente preocupado. Ter a chance de ficar ao lado da família, mesmo que não pudesse estar lá realmente, era tudo que Harry desejou a vida inteira.

Naquela noite Rony foi dormir junto com Harry. Ainda tentou falar alguma coisa, mas este fingiu estar com sono e fechou os olhos. Rony sabia que ele não estava dormindo, mas ia deixar que Harry percebesse sozinho que era melhor ele viver a vida que ele tinha da melhor maneira possível e não passar o tempo inteiro imaginando como seria a vida que o espelho mostrava.


End file.
